


Harsh Winter

by lavenderangel49



Series: Guardian Companions [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Gags, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has a secret crush on a certain winter spirit. Sophie knows and gives Jack a push in the right direction. Sexy times ensue. (Ages adjusted: Sophie is eighteen, Jamie is twenty-one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The Bennett siblings were standing outside watching the first snowfall of the season filter down around them. It had been several years since the night they had met the Guardians and fought against Pitch. Sophie was now eighteen and Jamie was twenty-one.

            Jack Frost came swirling down from the clouds to land a few feet away, grinning at the two.

            “Jack!” Sophie called out. Jamie glanced at his sister and then looked in the general direction she was looking.

            “Jack who?” Jamie asked. Jack’s heart seized at Jamie’s words and unseeing eyes.

            “Jamie, stop that,” Sophie said, smacking her brother’s shoulder.

            “Is he someone from school?” Jamie asked. “Your boyfriend or something?”

            Jack felt the corners of his eyes prickling. He had known this day would come even though he had hoped against it with all his heart.

            “No, Jack Frost,” Sophie said. “Now stop being a jerk.”

            “Ah,” Jamie said, giving his sister a look of pity. “Sophie, I’m too old to believe in such things any more.” It broke Jack’s heart to hear his very first believer say he was too old to believe anymore. Jack fled, unable to bear hearing Jamie deny his existence.

            “To believe in such things?” Sophie asked skeptically, seeing Jack leave out of the corner of her eye and watching her brother closely. “You won’t even use his name. Say who you don’t believe in, Jamie. His name.”

            “I don’t believe in Jack. Okay?” Jamie said all in one breath. “There. Are you satisfied?” Sophie nodded to herself.

            “Yep,” Sophie said, looking him straight in the eye. “Jamie Bennett, you are a liar.”

            “What? I’m not lying,” Jamie protested. “I’m too old for make-believe.”

            “Careful your pants don’t catch fire,” Sophie said, turning on her heel and heading inside.

 

**

            Pippa came to visit later that evening while Sophie and Jamie were watching a movie in the living room.

            “Hi Jamie,” Pippa said when their mom invited her in. “Hey Sophie.”

            “Hey,” Sophie called over the back of the couch.

            “Um, hey Jamie, could I talk to you for a sec?” Pippa asked.

            “Sure,” Jamie said, getting up from the couch. Sophie paused the movie with the pretense of waiting for Jamie to return. She listened carefully to see if she could hear what Pippa was saying, already having a good idea what it was about.

            “Um, I was wondering,” Pippa said, sounding nervous. “Do you want to go out to dinner and a movie sometime?”

            “Like on a date?” Jamie asked. His voice sounded more tense than nervous.

            “Yeah,” Pippa said. There was a long pause and Sophie could almost hear the wheels turning in Jamie’s head.

            “Yeah, okay. Sure,” Jamie said with a bit of worked up enthusiasm. “That sounds great.”

            “Really?” Pippa said, her tone brightening. “Okay. How about tomorrow?”

            “Tomorrow’s good,” Jamie said. Sophie felt bad for Pippa and felt like scolding her brother for getting her hopes up the way he was. But she held her tongue when Jamie came back into the room with Pippa at his side.

            Sophie scooted over so there would be room on the couch and started the movie again. She noticed Pippa sneak her hand into Jamie’s and had to bite her tongue when Jamie squeezed Pippa’s hand in return.

            “Jamie,” Sophie said in a sharp tone after Pippa had left. “I know exactly what you’re doing and you should be ashamed of yourself.”

            “What are you talking about?” Jamie asked, genuinely confused by his sister’s ire.

            “You’re going on a date with Pippa,” Sophie said. Jamie clammed up.

            “What’s wrong with that?” Jamie asked.

            “You know exactly what’s wrong with that,” Sophie berated. “Don’t break Pippa’s heart because you’re afraid of your own feelings.” Jamie gave her a befuddled look but Sophie ignored him. If Jamie wanted to stick his head in the sand, which was definitely not the sand of Sandy’s making, that was his prerogative.

**

            After dinner and a movie, Pippa linked arms with Jamie on their walk home.

            “Let’s go down to the lake,” Pippa suggested. “It’s always so pretty there in the winter.

            “I’d rather not,” Jamie hedged. “Aren’t you cold?”

            “No. Come on, it will be fun,” she said, dragging Jamie to the pond. “Wow. It so beautiful,” she said in awe of the scene straight out of a winter wonderland. “Don’t you think?”

            “It’s okay,” Jamie shrugged without looking around.

            “Okay? Jamie, it’s gorgeous,” Pippa said, nudging him in the arm with her elbow.

            “I guess,” Jamie said, non-committal.

            “I had fun tonight,” Pippa said, her voice growing quiet.

            “Yeah, me too,” Jamie agreed with his head turned down. He didn’t notice Pippa lean in until her lips were touching his. Jamie’s first instinct was to pull back in surprise but he suppressed that and stayed where he was. That is until Pippa’s tongue pressed against his lips, seeking entrance at the same time her hand snuck under his shirt.

            “Wait,” Jamie said, his face flushing in embarrassment. “We can’t do that here.”

            “There’s no one around,” Pippa assured him, leaning in once more. Jamie caught her hand and took a step back.

            “Well, it’s our first date. Maybe we should take things slow,” Jamie said, changing tactics. “I mean, we’ve been friends a long time. I’m just not sure I’m ready to see you as more than a friend.” Pippa pulled back too, her eyes widening.

            “What? But, we’re on a date,” she said, her voice wavering.

            “I know,” Jamie rushed to say. “It’s… just going to take some time, you know,” he said, trying to smooth things over. “Let’s just take this one step at a time, okay?”

            “Okay,” Pippa mumbled, her shoulders slumping at Jamie’s rejection.

            “Um, I’ll take you home,” Jamie offered lamely, still refusing to take in the scenic view around them.

            “Yeah, okay,” Pippa said, trudging up the hill toward their street.

**

            Jack was there to witness Jamie and Pippa’s arrival at his lake. Although it hurt to see Jamie so soon after the mortal boy’s declaration that he didn’t believe, Jack couldn’t bring himself to leave. He still cared for Jamie and wanted to see him, even if the boy couldn’t see him in return.

            What Jamie said, however, nearly brought Jack to his knees. Jamie didn’t even like snow anymore? He wouldn’t even look at Jack’s most prized display of winter’s beauty.

            It finally began to set in that Jamie had grown-up when the two began kissing. Jack was curious why Jamie would be so concerned about kissing in such a remote place when he had forgotten Jack, since there was little chance anyone else would be here. Although for an instant it seemed as though Jamie had looked straight into his eyes before he’d turned away.

            Jack watched the young couple leave then went to stand at the edge of the frozen lake. He traced his staff over the ice in mindless patterns, creating swirling designs in the frost as he attempted to come to terms with Jaime as an adult.

            It was hard. It hurt so much more than when any other child he’d known had stopped believing. Jamie was special. Jamie had been his first. Jack sighed then turned his face to the sky.

            “Why him?” Jack asked the Man in the Moon.

**

 

            The next day Sophie went for a walk in the woods. She saw Jack skating on the lake and went to see him.

            “Jack,” Sophie called. Jack looped around and came to a stop in front of her.

            “Hey Sophie,” Jack said, his normally over-exuberant nature muted.

            “Jack, Jamie’s being an ass,” Sophie said bluntly.

            “Sophie!” Jack said, shocked.

            “He can still see you,” Sophie told him, refusing to sugarcoat the truth.

            “What?” Jack said as if someone had punched him in the gut.

            “He’s only pretending that he can’t,” Sophie said.

            “Wait, how do you know?” Jack asked.

            “Because when I forced him to say your name he didn’t call you Jack Frost,” Sophie told him. “He said Jack, the same way he’s always said your name.”

            “Why would he act like he couldn’t see me?” Jack asked, his brow pinching.

            “Because he’s a twat,” Sophie said matter-of-factly.

            “Sophie, language,” Jack admonished.

            “Jamie has a crush on you Jack,” Sophie said.

            “He… does?” Jack stuttered.

            “Majorly,” Sophie said.

            “How can you be sure?” Jack asked, blushing a faint blue.

            “Well, the most obvious reason is I hear him calling your name just about every night,” Sophie told the winter spirit.

            “Why is he calling for me?” Jack asked.

            “He’s masturbating, Jack,” Sophie said pointedly. Jack’s face broke out into a deep blue blush.

            “Sophie!” Jack protested. “How do you know about something like that?”

            “I’m eighteen, Jack,” Sophie said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve taken sex ed.”

            “Sex ed.?” Jack repeated, aghast.

            “Sex education,” Sophie said. “It’s not like we’re having sex in class, Jack. It’s strictly clinical.”

            “Oh,” Jack said, his cheeks still tainted a pale blue. “That doesn’t explain why he would pretend not to see me.”

            “He’s afraid to admit how he feels. And probably afraid you won’t feel the same,” Sophie said. “I’m sure there are plenty of other things on his mind as well. Not that that makes him any less of a coward.”

            “Are you sure he feels that way toward me?” Jack asked, unconvinced.

            “I hear him scream your name all the time,” Sophie said flatly. “It’s the kind of scream you hear when someone just finished taking care of business.”

            “Okay, okay,” Jack said, turning a dark blue once more. “You are too much like a sister for me to hear you talk like that,” Jack grumbled. Sophie smiled.

            “I think you’re going to have to force Jamie to admit he can still see you,” Sophie told him.

            “I think I can do that,” Jack said, a devious smirk lighting his face.

            “I believe you can,” Sophie said with a smile. “Have fun,” she said. Jack took his staff in hand and flew into the air.

Jamie, it seemed, was walking home from Pippa’s house. Jack felt a pang of what he realized was jealousy.

           Jamie’s head was down and he genuinely hadn’t seemed to see Jack. So Jack flew around behind Jamie and reached out to run his fingers down the back of Jamie’s neck before ducking behind a car. Jamie turned, searching for the source of the cold touch, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

            Jack had to bite his lip to keep from snickering aloud. Once Jamie turned around again, Jack came out of hiding and snuck behind the mortal. He repeated the motion and this time when Jamie spun around he came face-to-face with Jack’s smile.

            Jamie blinked then quickly looked away, pretending as if he hadn’t looked Jack right in the eye. Jack smirked and leaned forward.

            “I know you can see me, Jamie,” Jack whispered in the boy’s ear. Jamie shivered and continued trying to ignore him. Jack reached out, his hand hovering over Jamie’s sleeve.

            “I have all the proof I need,” Jack continued, unperturbed by Jamie’s stubbornness. “All I have to do is touch you.” Jamie squirmed. He couldn’t very well pull away from nothing and make it look natural.

            “You can feel me, can’t you, Jamie?” Jack asked, dancing his fingers over Jamie’s exposed wrist. Jamie stood frozen, determined to keep up the unconvincing façade. Jack circled around Jamie.

            “You’re not fooling anyone,” Jack said, breathing down his neck. Jamie gave a full-body shiver in response. “But if you want to keep pretending, go right ahead.” Jack grabbed Jamie around the middle and flew into the air. Jamie let out a yelp and clung to Jack’s waist.

            Jack flew back to the lake and unceremoniously dropped Jamie into a pile of snow. Jamie came up sputtering. Jack yanked him up by the front of his coat and shoved him against a tree.

            “Are you going to pretend that was a freak accident?” Jack demanded, getting in Jamie’s face and letting his hurt and anger reign free. “Going to say you are all grown up? That I’m not real?” Jack grabbed Jamie’s arms and pushed them against the tree over the mortal boy’s head. “Go ahead, Jamie, say you don’t believe in me.”       

            “Jack,” Jamie whispered, finally meeting Jack’s gaze.

            “How could you do that to me, Jamie?” Jack asked, his eyes tight with pain.

            “Jack,” Jamie said with a sigh. “I…” His eyes danced away again as his cheeks went pink.

            “You what, Jamie?” Jack prompted, his voice still hard and filled with anger.

            “I… can’t,” Jamie said still blushing.

            “Say it, Jamie,” Jack demanded, pushing Jamie’s wrists harder into the tree above his head. Jamie kept his eyes averted, unable to answer Jack.

            “Fine,” Jack said. “If you want to act like I’m not real, I’ll leave so you won’t have to pretend.” Jack half-turned before Jamie caught the sleeve of his hoodie.

            “No, Jack!” Jamie said with a strangled cry that trailed off into a desperate plea. “Please, don’t go.” Jack spun back around, pinning Jamie with an unrelenting glare.

            “Why do you want me to stay if you can’t admit why you were pretending that I didn’t exist?” Jack demanded. “Answer me, Jamie or so help me…” Jack stopped himself before he elaborated on just what it was he would do if Jamie didn’t answer.

            Jamie bit his lip and looked down at the snow-covered ground.

            “It’s… embarrassing,” Jamie mumbled. “And I don’t want you to hate me.”

            “Say it, Jamie,” Jack ordered. When Jamie continued to hesitate, Jack sighed and relented, “I could never hate you, Jamie. Now, answer me. Please.” Jamie glanced up, searching Jack’s gentle yet determined gaze.

            “I love you, Jack,” Jamie blurted, his eyes desperately scanning Jack’s face for a reaction. “You are all I can think about. And whenever I see you, I…” Jamie cut himself off, blushing.

            “You what?” Jack asked, his voice turning sultry. “What is it you think about?” Jamie blushed. “Jamie, tell me,” Jack instructed. He placed his hand on Jamie’s hip, which caught Jamie’s immediate attention.

            “Do you think about this?” Jack asked, running his hand up Jamie’s side and back down again. Jamie nodded mutely, his eyes fixed on Jack’s hand. “What else?” Jack prompted. Jamie continued to stare mutely at Jack’s hand.

            “Jamie,” Jack encouraged. “Look at me.” Jamie tore his eyes away and met Jack’s gaze before they flicked down to fixate on his lips.  “Well, Jamie?” Jack asked. Jamie stared a second longer then darted forward to kiss Jack on the lips. Jamie pulled back almost immediately and looked into Jack’s eyes with trepidation, waiting for a response.

            “Is that all you wanted, Jamie?” Jack asked, leaning in until Jamie’s back was flush to the tree behind him. Jamie shook his head, still too unsure of himself to speak.

            “Then do you want more?” Jack asked insistently. Jamie bit his lip before nodding once. Jack smiled. “All you have to do is ask, Jamie,” Jack told him, skimming his hand over Jamie’s hip. Jamie looked into Jack’s eyes.

            “Please, Jack?” Jamie requested, his gaze desperate and uncertain at the same time. Jack smirked and brought his lips to Jamie’s ear.

            “Good boy,” Jack whispered. His hand found its way inside Jamie’s coat and shirt to stroke Jamie’s bare skin. Jamie squeaked in surprise, goose bumps rising at Jack’s cool touch. Jack chuckled. “Are my hands cold, Jamie?” Jack asked in a low voice.

            “Yes,” Jamie answered breathlessly, sucking in a cold breath of air. “More?”

            Jack snickered, sliding his hand up to pinch Jamie’s already hardened nipple. Jamie whimpered and pushed his chest out, seeking Jack’s touch.

            “More?” Jack asked, giving Jamie a sexy grin. Jamie nodded with a garbled hum of approval. Jack tweaked the nipple again, twisting gently until Jamie gasped, his hot breath coming out in a puff of steam between them.

            “Jack,” Jamie panted, leaning back against the tree while arching his back and thrusting his chest out toward the winter spirit. “Please.” His eyes begged Jack to continue. Jack laughed and complied, seeking out Jamie’s other nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Jamie’s gloved fingers curled against the bark of the tree as his eyes fell shut and his hips jerked helplessly against the empty air.

            “You certainly are a sight to see,” Jack murmured, teasing Jamie’s nipple mercilessly. “I wonder what someone would think if they saw you, writhing against a tree to nothing but an invisible touch.” Jamie whimpered.

            “Jack, please,” Jamie said, thrusting his hips forward once more. “More.”

            “Aren’t we excited,” Jack teased, his hand sliding back down to Jamie’s side, mirroring the action with his left hand as well. Jamie’s hips stuttered under Jack’s grasp.

            “Jack,” Jamie pleaded in a raised voice. Jack clicked his tongue.

            “I want to hear you say it, Jamie,” Jack admonished. “Tell me what you want.” Jamie squirmed, his hips thrust forward.

            “Jack, please touch me,” Jamie implored. “I want to feel your hand on my dick.” Jack’s brow shot up and his eyes glittering with mischief.

            “Such language,” Jamie,” Jack scolded, his hand wandering to the front of Jamie’s pants to fondle his crotch. Jamie whined, and pressed against Jack’s hand. Jack took his time teasing the bulge in Jamie’s pants.

            “Fuck, Jack,” Jamie pleaded. “Come on.” Jack arched a brow.

            “I don’t think so,” Jack said, a devilish smirk broadcasting the pleasure he was taking from goading Jamie. “First you ignore me, and now you’re using filthy words,” Jack sighed melodramatically. “I think someone deserves a punishment.” Jamie’s dick twitched hard under Jack’s palm.

            “Shit, Jack,” Jamie moaned, slumping against the tree when his legs threatened to give out. “Yes, please.”

            “You agree, do you?” Jack said, grinning. “That’s three naughty words now, Jamie.” Jamie squirmed, pushing himself more firmly against Jack’s hand.

            “What are you going to do to punish me, Jack?” Jamie asked, shuddering. Jack smirked and leaned in close.

            “I’m going to spank you, Jamie,” Jack told him. “That’s what happens when little boys are naughty.” Jamie shivered in anticipation and arched against Jack’s frame.

            “Here?” Jamie asked breathlessly.

            “Right here,” Jack agreed. “Right where you scorned me, where you dismissed the beauty of the snow I created and kissed someone else in front of me.” Jamie shuddered and nodded, not denying the truth of what Jack said. “Turn around, Jamie,” Jack ordered, his steady tone authoritative and unyielding.

            Jamie turned and bent at the waist to brace his hands against the tree. Jack admired the sight and grinned to himself at Jamie’s obvious submissive tendencies. He would enjoy exploring that further in the future. For now though, Jack studied Jamie’s upturned backside still clad in pants. It was too cold to spank Jamie’s bare ass.

            The first smack surprised Jamie, who jerked forward with a small cry before rocking back to his original position. Jack grinned widely while Jamie waited for the next swat to his backend. Jack spanked Jamie without pausing between strikes this time, so that when Jamie rocked back it was into the second blow. Jamie yelped and stayed put after jerking forward.

            With his cheek pressed to the bark, Jamie rode out the spanking Jack was giving him. Jamie clenched his eyes shut and panted through gritted his teeth. Finally, Jamie let out an explosive breath.

            “Jack, please,” Jamie whimpered. “I’m going to…” Jamie shivered. “Please, pull my pants down.” Jamie couldn’t see the wicked grin on Jack’s face.

            “I’m not done spanking you, Jamie,” Jack told him calmly. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

            “Yes!” Jamie cried out, shuddering. “Please, I want it.”

            “All right,” Jack said. He undid Jamie’s fly and pulled Jamie’s pants down to his knees. Jamie trembled when the frigid air hit his hot backside and a soft moan escaped his lips. Jamie pushed against the tree to support himself when his legs shook with the effort of holding his own weight.

            “Are you ready?” Jack asked pleasantly. Jamie nodded, unable to speak. Jack slapped his already tender ass and Jamie cried out, tears springing to his eyes, yet his backside remained high in the air. Jack kept spanking him until Jamie was whimpering and thrashing uncontrollably.

            On the final blow, Jamie shouted hoarsely and his knees buckled. Jack stood back, admiring the view as Jamie fell apart before his eyes. Jamie’s cock lay spent against his thighs, the evidence of his release sprayed across the base of the tree and the snow beneath it. Jamie rested his forehead against his arms, which were still braced against the tree before him.

            Jack squatted down beside Jamie, half shielding him from the cool breeze that was blowing across Jamie’s throbbing ass.

            “Jamie?” Jack asked in a soft, comforting voice, breaking character. “Are you all right?” A noticeable shiver ran down Jamie’s spine. Jamie lifted his head with some effort and met Jack’s concerned gaze with one of hazy satisfaction.

            “That was good, Jack,” Jamie mumbled, reaching out but not quite touching Jack. Jack caught Jamie’s hand and kissed his knuckles through the glove.

            “Come on, I need to get you home before you freeze to death out here,” Jack said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

            “Jack, I like it,” Jamie said in a quiet voice, ducking his head. “The cold. I’ve always liked it.” Jack’s eyes widened. A grin lit Jack’s face and he chuckled again, more warmly this time.

            “All right, I believe you,” Jack said. “I still need to make sure you get warmed up before you catch cold.” Jack helped Jamie to his feet and eased his pants back up. Jamie hissed when the material of his jeans made contact with the heated flesh of his backside.

            “Sorry,” Jack muttered, fastening Jamie’s pants.

            “It’s okay,” Jamie said, humming softly. Jack smirked.

            “You sure have some interesting kinks, Jamie,” Jack commented, straightening Jamie’s coat.

            “I have more than just this,” Jamie said with a hopeful glance in Jack’s direction. Jack’s brow raised in amused surprise.

            “It sounds like I’m going to enjoy figuring out what those are,” Jack said. “But for now, you need a warm bath and some lotion.” Jamie giggled and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.

            “Are you going to take care of me, Jack?” Jamie asked, giving him large puppy dog eyes.

            “I’m going to do a lot of taking care of you from now on, if you catch my drift,” Jack smirked. He gripped Jamie’s waist and took off into the air with Jamie in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

            Jack flew them back to the Bennett house and led Jamie to the bathroom down the hall. There was no sign of Sophie or Ms. Bennett, which they were both extremely grateful for. Jack instructed Jamie to strip while Jack drew him a warm, nearly tepid bath.

            “How’s that feel?” Jack asked, stepping out of the way so Jamie could test the temperature. Jamie leaned down and stuck his hand under the stream of water, giving Jack a splendid view of his bright pink ass in the process.

            “That feels good,” Jamie said. He jumped and let out an indignant squeak when Jack ran his hand over Jamie’s exposed backside. “Jack!” Jamie protested.

            “Right, sorry,” Jack said, guiltily meeting Jamie’s eyes. “My hands are too cold to be touching you right now.”

            “It’s not that,” Jamie said, blushing and averting his eyes. “I’m just a little tender at the moment.”

            “Oh,” Jack said, followed by a snicker. “Sorry.” Jack reached around Jamie to turn off the water and Jamie’s blush darkened at Jack’s proximity to his private parts.

            “Get in,” Jack prompted not missing a beat, although his smug grin grew once Jamie’s back was turned. Jamie moaned appreciatively as he slid into the water, flinching only slightly when his backside met the bottom of the tub.

            “Do you need to be alone with the bathtub?” Jack asked, poking fun. Jamie half-hearted splashed in Jack’s direction. Jack laughed and reached up to pull off his hoodie.

            “What are you doing?” Jamie asked, his voice stuttering when he caught sight of Jack’s lithe, pale torso.

            “I don’t want these to get all wet,” Jack explained, tossing his hoodie aside before going for his pants. Jamie’s eyes widened. Jack snickered. “Don’t worry, I’m not coming in and cooling down your bath. It’s just a precaution in case there’s any splashing.”

            “Why would there be splashing?” Jamie asked, peering up at Jack suspiciously. Jack knelt down outside the tub and put the flat of his hand to Jamie’s chest.

            “Just relax,” Jack told him, encouraging him to lean against the back of the tub. Jamie was tense until Jack began to run his hands up and down Jamie’s sides and chest under the water. Jamie let his eyes fall shut as Jack continued. His hands eventually moved down along Jamie’s hips and legs as well.

            Jamie didn’t notice the erection swelling between his legs until he was already hard and beginning to ache. Jamie opened his eyes to see if Jack had taken notice, but Jack seemed content to continue rubbing down his calves and thighs.

            “Jack,” Jamie ventured, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

            “I see it,” Jack answered calmly. “I told you to relax. I’ll get to that in a minute.” Jamie shivered, his eyes fixed on Jack’s face as Jack worked the muscle of Jamie’s calf.

            “Close your eyes and relax, Jamie,” Jack said, his composure collected in a manner that demonstrated he was in control of the situation. Jamie let himself fall back and closed his eyes. Jack ran the heel of his hand up the outside of Jamie’s leg and reached around to gentle massage Jamie’s ass. Jamie jumped, the muscles of his backside tensing instinctively.

            “Relax,” Jack repeated, rubbing his hand in firm circular motions. Jamie took a deep breath and forced his body to relax with it. A low moan followed as Jack pressed his fingertips into Jamie’s soft, tender flesh. Jack hummed in approval and kept working.         Jamie found himself canting his hips to the motion of Jack’s hands, subsequently thrusting his cock through the warm water he was sitting in. Jamie tried to wait patiently for Jack to finish what he was doing, but it was becoming increasingly harder to relax with his dick demanding immediate attention.

            “Jack,” Jamie pleaded softly, keeping his eyes squeezed closed.

            “Do you need me to take care of that for you?” Jack asked, his hand slipping around to form a loose circle around the base of Jamie’s cock.

            “Yes,” Jamie moaned, thrusting his hips up into Jack’s touch. “Please, Jack.” Jack’s fingers closed around Jamie’s shaft and he began pumping with long, firm strokes. Jack maintained the same slow, persistent rhythm until Jamie was a quivering mess.

            “Jack, I’m going to…” Jamie sucked in a shaky breath. “Can I cum, Jack?” Jack smirked, quickening his strokes.

            “Go ahead, Jamie,” Jack said. Jamie shuddered as he came into the cooling water he was sitting in. Jack milked him through his release then sat back to let Jamie recover. Jamie lay limp against the back of the tub as Jack let the water out.

            Once the water had drained, Jack pulled Jamie to his feet and wrapped him in a towel. He dried Jamie off, taking care not to irritate his tender backside. Then Jack pulled on his hoodie and pants, grabbed Jamie’s clothes from the floor and a bottle of lotion from the bathroom cabinet, and led Jamie back to his room.

            “Lay on your stomach,” Jack told Jamie, pulling back the covers and gesturing to the bed. Jamie crawled into bed and flopped down on his stomach. Jack climbed up behind him and squirted lotion into his hand.

            Keeping his touch light, Jack massaged the lotion into Jamie’s abused flesh. Jamie groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Jack made soothing noises and applied more lotion. By the time he was done, Jamie had nodded off and didn’t notice Jack get up. Jack pulled the comforter over Jamie and leaned in to give the mortal boy a kiss.

            Jamie winced when he woke and rolled onto his back. Jack, who had been standing at the window, turned upon hearing Jamie’s quiet gasp.

            “Are you sore?” Jack asked.

            “A little,” Jamie confessed, sitting up carefully. He blushed after realizing he wasn’t wearing any clothes and drew the blanket over his lap.

            “How are you feeling otherwise?” Jack asked, coming over to stand at the end of the bed.

            “Good,” Jamie said, his cheeks heating as he processed everything that happened before he’d fallen asleep. “Thanks for… taking care of me, with the bath and everything.”

            “Of course. It’s only to be expected,” Jack said.

            “What do you mean?” Jamie asked, his brow pinching in confusion.

            “It’s called aftercare, Jamie,” Jack said. “I can’t just spank you without making sure you’re all right afterward.” Jamie blushed, smiling despite his embarrassment.

            “I’m all right,” Jamie assured him, although he winced when he shifted his weight.

            “Emotionally maybe,” Jack assessed with a pointed look at Jamie’s careful movements, “but I think you’re going to need to put some ice on your butt.”

            Jamie laughed. It felt at as if his cheeks had taken on a permanent shade of pink, both sets of cheeks, actually.

            “I have an idea of how to accomplish that,” Jamie said, giving Jack a seductive smile.

            “Oh? What did you have in mind?” Jack asked, arching a brow.

            “You could spoon me,” Jamie suggested. “Naked,” he added rather unnecessarily. Jack snickered.

            “That’s a good idea,” Jack agreed with a devious smile. Jamie blushed. “Lay down,” Jack said, already moving to take off his hoodie. Jamie lay on his side and watched Jack strip.

            Kicking off his pants, Jack crawled into bed behind Jamie and scooted in close. Jamie squirmed when Jack’s pelvis made contact with his sensitive backside then carefully relaxed against Jack’s cooler skin.

            “How this?” Jack asked.

            “Good,” Jamie said, pushing back more firmly. Jack’s breath caught and he chuckled. “If you keep wriggling, you’re going to end up with something poking you in the back.” Jamie deliberately rolled his hips back. The winter spirit grunted and caught Jamie’s hip.

            “Jamie,” Jack scolded. Jamie shivered and arched back, pushing himself flush to Jack. “We’re doing this to decrease the soreness, not aggravate it.”

            “Maybe I like being sore,” Jamie said in a husky voice. Jack hardened against Jamie’s plump, pink ass.

            “Jamie,” Jack admonished in a tone of warning.

            “This is what I’ve wanted the most,” Jamie murmured, pushing back against Jack’s rising length. “I’ve fantasized about you fucking me. I’ve even used ice cubes, imagined you were the one that made them as they melted inside me.” Jack shuddered, and his grip on Jamie’s hip tightened.

            “Jamie,” Jack husked out, rolling his hips forward to slide along the cleft of Jamie’s ass.

            “I want you inside me, Jack,” Jamie persisted. “I want to feel your cock driving into me.”

            “Jamie,” Jack said again, running his fingers over Jamie’s ass.

            “I’ve got lube,” Jamie said. “It’s in the drawer on your side. I don’t need much prep. I finger myself a lot.” Jack squeezed Jamie’s sensitive rump and Jamie cried out.

            “Don’t you think you’re too sore to be doing something like this?” Jack asked, kneading the tender flesh.

            “Nng,” Jamie whined. “Please Jack, I want you. I can take it.” Jack sighed.

            “All right, Jamie,” Jack conceded, “but if starts to hurt too much we’re stopping.” Jamie nodded eagerly. Jack stopped. “I mean it, come up with a word to say if you need me to stop.”

            “What kind of word?” Jamie asked, grinding back.

            “Any word,” Jack said, catching Jamie’s hip to stop him.

            “How about Easter Bunny?” Jamie suggested. Jack snorted.

            “That will definitely do the job,” Jack said.

            “Will you get back to fucking me now, Jack?” Jamie asked, straining against Jack’s hold on his hip. Jack chuckled.

            “Only if you ask nicely,” Jack baited.

            “Will you please fuck me now, Jack?” Jamie asked, grinding his ass against Jack’s dick. “Please and thank you.” Jack swatted his ass and Jamie yelped.

            “That’s for being cheeky,” Jack told him before twisting around to retrieve the lube from Jamie’s bedside table.

            “Thank you. Can I have another?” Jamie said with blatant sass in his voice. Jack shook his head.

            “Careful what you ask for, Jamie,” Jack warned. Jamie shuddered. Jack had other plans in mind, however, so he held off on giving Jamie an object lesson.

            Instead, Jack slid a well-lubed finger into Jamie’s tight hole. Jamie moaned and ground back onto Jack’s hand. Jack pumped in and out a few times before adding a second finger. He stroked Jamie’s velvety walls, probing for the gland he hoped would bring Jamie pleasure. Jamie moaned noisily when Jack found what he was looking for.

            “Ah, Jack,” Jamie groaned. “More, I’m ready.” Jack eased a third finger inside just to be sure then withdrew completely.

            “Ready?” Jack asked, lining his cock up to Jamie’s entrance.

            “Please, put it in all at once. I can handle it, I promise,” Jamie urged. Jack sheathed himself inside Jamie in one, smooth motion.

            “How does it feel, Jamie?” Jack asked as the mortal trembled and clamped down around him.

           “It’s warmer than I imagined it would be,” Jamie said, his voice slightly strained. “Bigger too.”

            “Do you need me to pull out?” Jack offered.

            “No, feels good,” Jamie said, shuddering and rolling his hips. “You can move, Jack. Please.” Jack slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Jamie moaned and wriggled his ass, trying to take Jack deeper.

            “You seem pretty used to this kind of thing,” Jack observed, rocking in and out of Jamie at a leisurely pace.

            “I’ve got a dildo,” Jamie said breathily.  “I use it a lot.”

            “You’re a naughty boy, Jamie,” Jack murmured teasingly into the mortal’s ear. “What other kind of toys do you have?”

            “A few,” Jamie admitted with a brazen smile. “I’ve got a butt plug I like to wear before the first snowfall of the year. I use it as a constant reminder of you.” Jack groaned.            “A cock ring and chastity cage, too. I wore it whenever I thought there would be a chance I’d see you.”

            “What?” Jack said in a breathy voice.

            “Otherwise I would end up getting a stiffy,” Jamie shrugged. “I could still feel my cock trying to get hard though. It was a wonderful brand of torment.”

            “You kinky little shit,” Jack muttered. Jamie snickered. “I would have loved to have known you were wearing something like that.”

            “You would have teased me mercilessly,” Jamie accused.

            “I still might,” Jack pointed out, bottoming out inside Jamie. Jamie moaned.

            “Anything else I should know about?” Jack asked, thrusting in and out of the mortal’s hot passageway.

            “I don’t have any other toys,” Jamie said. “I had to save up to buy those.”

            “We’ll have to see what else we can find to play with,” Jack said. “In the mean time, I’m happy to make do with what we’ve got here.”

            “You’re cock is better than any toy, Jack,” Jamie guaranteed, grinding down onto Jack’s dick.

            “Let’s put that theory to the test,” Jack said, speeding up. Jamie groaned and bucked back to meet Jack’s thrusting hips. Reaching around to stroke Jamie’s manhood, Jack began to drill Jamie’s ass. He also pivoted his hips until he found the right angle to nail Jamie’s prostate with every thrust. Jamie trembled and moaned under Jack’s ministration, pushing back as best he could to provide him with more leverage.

            “Jack,” Jamie mumbled. “I’m close.”

            “Not this time, Jamie,” Jack said, taking his hand away from Jamie’s member and slowing his thrusts. Jamie whined at the loss of contact. “I want to see how long you can last.”

            Jack kept his thrusts slow and shallow, occasionally increasing the speed of the strokes he was using to pump Jamie’s cock. He brought Jamie to the edge and back several times, always easing off at the last second.

            “Fuck, Jack. Jack!” Jamie cried out urgently when Jack finally brought him to climax and allowed him to cum.

            Jamie was so sensitive by the end that Jack had to let go of Jamie’s length instead of milking him through his orgasm. Jamie lay in Jack’s arms and trembled for several minutes after, only able to nod when Jack checked to make sure he was all right.

            “Jack,” Jamie whimpered when he regained control of his voice.

            “How are you doing?” Jack asked.

            “I’m good,” Jamie whispered, rolling his hips experimentally. “You’re still hard.”

            “I can pull out if you need me to,” Jack said.

            “No,” Jamie moaned. “Keep going.”

            “Jamie, are you sure? You seem pretty worn out.”

            “I’m sure. Keep going,” Jamie insisted, pushing his hips backward.

            “I’ll be gentle,” Jack promised, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the back of Jamie’s neck.

            “Mm, your lips are cold,” Jamie murmured.

            “That’s just the way you like it, right?” Jack whispered with an easy roll of his hips.

            “Yes,” Jamie groaned, pushing his hips back. “I love your touch. I want to feel it all over.”

            “I can do that,” Jack smirked against his skin. He ran cool fingers down Jamie’s arm and around to his front, trailing his fingertips over the boy’s nipples. Then Jack sent a stream of frost over Jamie’s chest.

            “Ahhh, Jack,” Jamie moaned, his hips rocketing back against Jack’s pelvis.

            “Too much?” Jack whispered.

            “Nng, keep going,” Jamie said, pushing his chest into Jack’s touch. The thin icy layer of frost had quickly melted, leaving behind chilly dew that clung to Jamie’s nipples.

            Jack circled one dusky areola and rolled his fingers over the pebbled bud. Jamie thrashed, which caused him to inadvertently clamp down on Jack’s length. Jack groaned and continued to tweak the twin peaks.

            Jamie’s writhing was all it took to push Jack over the edge. With a groan, Jack gripped Jamie close, rocking his hips until he had emptied himself deep within Jamie’s silky channel.    

            “Jack!” Jamie moaned obscenely, his inner muscles fluttering wildly around Jack’s cock. “It’s even colder than the ice when it melts inside me. ” Jamie’s hips stuttered and he whimpered, “Mm, feels amazing.”

            “Glad you like it,” Jack slurred. “Because I can’t control the temperature of that.” Jamie shivered and hummed in satisfaction.

            Jack shifted back, slipping out of Jamie’s tight passage in the process, and got up from the bed. Jamie whined quietly, but Jack shushed him.

            “I’ll be right back,” Jack assured him, placing a kiss on Jamie’s cheek. “Just lay still a minute.” Jack pulled on his pants and sweatshirt and went down the hall to retrieve a warm washcloth. He brought the damp cloth back and cleaned Jamie and himself with it before tossing it aside.

            “Thanks,” Jamie murmured, twisting around to pull Jack back down to the bed for a proper cuddling session.

            “How’s your butt?” Jack asked. “I wasn’t able to soothe it much before.” Jamie snickered.

            “It’s fine,” Jamie said, giving Jack a chaste kiss on the lips. “I kind of like having a constant reminder of you every time I move.”

            “Perv,” Jack murmured affectionately, leaning forward to nuzzle Jamie’s neck. Jamie laughed.

            “Get used to it,” Jamie muttered, taking Jack’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He touched his forehead to Jack’s and smiled. “That is, if you plan on sticking around.”

            “Oh, I plan on it,” Jack confirmed with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around the mortal and putting his lips to Jamie’s ear. “You’re never going to get rid of me, Jamie.”

            Jamie breathed a soft sigh of contentment and nodded, snaking his arms around Jack as well. They cuddled together, exchanging soft touches and gentle kisses for some time before Jack pulled back, a wide smirk on his face.

            “What do you say we go tell the others the good news?” Jack said, his eyes sparkling with impish excitement. Jamie blushed and nodded.

            “All right. If you’re okay with it,” Jamie said.

            “Of course I am,” Jack said, jumping up and scampering to retrieve Jamie’s clothes where they’d been abandoned on the floor. “Here, get dressed,” he said, tossing the clothes in Jamie’s direction. Jamie laughed and tugged on his pants, which had landed precariously on the edge of the bed.

            “Come on,” Jack said impatiently, trying to put Jamie’s shirt over his head as Jamie was still pulling on his pants.

            “Okay, okay,” Jamie said, lifting his arms to assist Jack while leaving his pants unfastened for the time being. Jack let go of Jamie’s shirt, allowing Jamie to handle getting his arms and head through the appropriated holes. Then Jack snickered and lunged forward to tickle Jamie’s exposed ribs.

            “Jack!” Jamie yelped, twisting to get away from Jack’s wiggling fingers. “I thought you were in a hurry.”

            “Yeah, but this is more fun,” Jack said, grinning. Jamie finally got his head through the neck hole and shot Jack a dirty look.

            “You want to have some fun, do you?” Jamie said, raising his hands and flexing his fingers in a threating fashion.

            “Sorry, not ticklish,” Jack said, inching away with his eyes glued to Jamie’s hands.

            “Nice try,” Jamie said, darting forward. Jack squawked as he dodged away. Jamie stumbled a bit since his pants were still undone and hanging off his hips, but he managed to catch a handful of Jack’s sweatshirt and drag him back. Jack laughed and snorted and hollered for Jamie to stop. Eventually Jamie relented and released Jack. Jack smirked and scurried over to the window.

            “Let’s go,” Jack urged, eager to be on their way. Jamie laughed, shaking his head. He did up his pants and grabbed a pair of shoes and his coat, putting them on as he went to join Jack.

            “Where to first?” Jamie asked, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist.

            “The Tooth Palace,” Jack declared, throwing open the window and jumping out into the air with Jamie clutched to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

            The fairies travelling to and from the Tooth Palace twittered in greeting to Jack and Jamie as they flew passed. Jack grinned and called back his response with a jaunty wave of his staff. As the Tooth Palace came into view, Jamie gaped in astonishment.

            “Wow,” Jamie said in a hushed voice.

            “Pretty cool, huh?” Jack said, grinning. “Wait until you see North’s Workshop!”

            Jack made a beeline for the center of the palace where he could hear Tooth giving out orders and directing traffic.

            “Tooth!” Jack called out. Tooth spun around her bright eyes widening when she caught sight of Jamie.

            “Jack, what are you doing here?” Tooth asked, flitting over with a look of concern.

            “I have something I want to tell you and the other Guardians,” Jack said, landing on the platform of one of the floating towers. Once Jamie had relinquished his hold on Jack’s waist, Jack slung his arm over Jamie’s shoulder. “We’re dating!”

            Tooth’s eyes widened even further and her open mouth pursed slightly.

            “Dating?” Toothiana repeated, her gazing flicking back and forth between the two males. Jamie ducked his head, worried at how the Tooth Fairy might react.

            “Great, isn’t it?” Jack blurted, squeezing Jamie close. “All these years and not one suitor, and now I’ve got an amazing boyfriend. Who would’ve thought I’d get this lucky?” Tooth’s expression softened and she smiled.

            “That’s wonderful to hear, Jack,” Tooth said, fluttering over to hug the winter spirit and his mortal boyfriend. “I’m happy for you.”

            “We’re going to go tell North next!” Jack said, his voice full of glee as he grabbed Jamie’s hand and flew off the edge of the tower.

            “Jack, wait!” Tooth called out.

            “Later, Tooth!” Jack hollered back.

            “It sounded like Tooth had something else to say,” Jamie said, looking back as the Tooth Palace faded into the distance.

            “Yeah,” Jack said without sounding too concerned, “but we have a schedule to keep!”

            The North Pole was even more spectacular than the Tooth Palace.

            “Told you,” Jack muttered when Jamie mentioned as much. They found North in his office carving a new idea for a toy out of ice.

            “Jack! And Jamie. This is surprise!” North said, getting up to give them each a bone-rattling hug.

            “Hey North!” Jack said with a chuckle. He went over and made himself comfortable atop North’s workbench. “Whatcha working on?”

            “Is not for young Guardian’s eyes,” North scolded, scooping up his carving and hiding it away. “Now what brings you both here?”

            “We have something to tell you,” Jack said, using his staff to support himself as he dangled his feet over the edge of the workbench. “Jamie and I are dating.”

            “Jack! Is happy news!” North said descending upon Jack and giving him a traditional Russian kiss on either cheek before approaching Jamie to do the same. “You could not have chosen finer lad.” Jamie’s cheeks went pink and he bowed his head.

            “Thanks, North,” Jack grinned. “Well, we’d better keep moving. We already told Tooth, but we still need to give Sandy and Bunny the good news.”

            “We must have proper celebration after you have told rest of Guardians,” North declared.

            “That sounds great, North,” Jack said, leading Jamie over to the window. “Catch you later!”

            “Let’s visit Sandy first then we can go tell the Kangaroo,” Jack decided, flying to the Island of the Sleepy Sands. Jack and Jamie flew from one end of the island to the other, but found no sign of the Sandman.

            “Guess he’s out distributing dreams,” Jack commented, landing on one of the sandy dunes at the center of the island. “Looks like Bunny is next in line.” Jack took off again and headed for the Warren.

            A Sentinel observed their arrival with an impassive gaze. Jack set Jamie down and flew up to the Sentinel.

            “Do you know where we can find good ol’ Cottontail?” Jack asked. The Sentinel turned and lumbered away.

            “Guess not,” Jack said, coming to land beside Jamie.

            “Maybe you should have called him by his proper name,” Jamie remarked.

            “He’s probably in his den,” Jack said. “Come on, I love bursting in and surprising him. One time he was painting eggs and he slipped and got paint all over himself.”

            Jack grabbed Jamie and flew them to Bunny’s den.

            “Hey Bunny, guess what!” Jack shouted, throwing open the door.

            The two males were greeted with the sight of a young lady, who had familiar, tousled, blonde hair, with her back to the door sitting naked in Bunny’s lap.

            Jack slammed the door shut without a word while Jamie stood in open-mouth horror.

            “I am officially scarred for life,” Jamie said, trying not to think too much on what he had just witnessed. Jack was also shell-shocked but one particular detail from the scene stood out in his mind.

            “Did Sophie have a bunny tail?” Jack asked, his features twisting in confusion. There was a rustling from inside then Sophie opened the door wearing a robe. Jamie took one look at his sister and turned his head.

            “Please tell me you’re wearing something under that,” Jamie mumbled.

            “What’s so important that you two had to come busting in like a pair of hooligans and interrupt our romantic evening?”

            “We wanted to tell Bunny the good news,” Jack said, somewhat abashed.

            “What, that you’re finally doing it? Congratulations on the mind-blowing sex. Thanks for ruining ours,” Sophie said, heavy sarcasm lacing her voice.

            “Sophie!” Jamie protested, scandalized by his sister’s bluntness.

            “Don’t you ‘Sophie!’ me, Jamie Bennett,” Sophie admonished. “I know the two of you were banging each other’s brains out not less than an hour ago.”

            “Oh my god,” Jamie choked, burying his face in his hands.

            “Sophie,” Aster chided, although his tone was mild and without reproach. He came to stand behind the blonde, placing a paw on her shoulder.

            “That’s terrific news. Congratulation, mate,” Aster told the winter spirit with sober candor.

            “Uh, thanks,” Jack muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

            “Yes, congratulations. It certainly took you long enough,” Sophie said. Her praise was far more forthright.

            “Okay, okay, Soph. You’ve made your point,” Jamie grumbled.

            “I hope so,” Sophie said with a note of finality then she gave them both a warm smile. “Well done. You make an excellent pair.”           

            “Thanks,” Jamie said, returning her smile. Sophie nodded her acceptance then gave her brother and Jack a stern look.

            “Now if you two don’t mind, we were in the middle of something,” she told them pointedly. Jamie’s face went crimson.

            “Sophie! I didn’t need to know that,” Jamie complained.

            “Given that you barged in on us, I thought you would have realized what we were doing,” Sophie remarked with an arched lift of her bow.

            “Please stop,” Jamie said pleaded, his expression forlorn.

            “You’re the ones still standing at our door,” Sophie pointed out. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, guys.” Sophie closed the door with a devious turn of her lips.

            “I could have gone my whole life without seeing or hearing any of that,” Jamie said in a voice laden with woe.

            “Cheer up, Jamie,” Jack said, his infectious grin returning. “At least she came out wearing a robe.” A groan of wretched despair emitted from Jamie’s sealed lips. Jack laughed. “Besides, she did give us her blessing.

            “If you pervs want to listen in, be my guest. But shut up!” Sophie called out from inside Bunny’s den.

            “Jack, I’d rather be anywhere but here right about now,” Jamie said, the look in his eyes broadcasting utter desperation. Jack’s laughter echoed as he took to the air with Jamie silently urging him to go faster.

            Jack delivered Jamie back to the safety of his room and perched on the windowsill.

            “So what now?” Jamie asked, leaning on the frame next to Jack.

            “Now we do whatever we want,” Jack said, grinning openly. “The question is what do you want to do first?” Jamie smiled and looked out over the snow-covered trees surrounding the lake.

            “How do you feel about a snowball fight?” Jamie proposed with a charming half smile. Jack’s already unfettered grin widened.

            “Oh, you’re on,” Jack said, grabbing hold of Jamie and diving back out the window. Jamie’s laughter rang out as Jack flew them to the lake, dropping Jamie on one side of the clearing before taking up a position on the opposite side.

            “Prepare your battle front,” Jack said, stirring up the snow and sending snowballs rolling in all directions. Jamie took cover behind a bank of snow that had formed over a fallen log and scooped up a handful of snow. 

            “Ready when you are, Frost,” Jamie called out before popping up and launching his attack. Jack laughed and dashed out of the way of the oncoming projectile, returning fire as he ducked behind a tree. He appeared again seconds later and sent another barrage of snow in Jamie’s direction. Jamie widened his stance waiting for an opening then took the opportunity to strike as soon as it presented itself.

            The epic battle ended with both males lying perpendicular to one another in the snow with Jamie’s pillowed by Jack’s chest. Jamie was breathing hard, but of course Jack hadn’t even broken a sweat.

            “Do you even sweat?” Jamie asked, voicing his thoughts without prelude. Jamie could feel the vibrations through Jack’s chest when the winter spirit chuckled.

            “Yes, though I think condensation would be the more accurate term,” Jack replied, lifting his hand and running his fingers through Jamie’s sweaty mop of hair.

            “Mm,” Jamie hummed, closing his eyes to relish in the refreshingly cool touch.

            “Come on, let’s go back inside before you get chilled,” Jack said, helping Jamie sit up. Jamie stood and offered Jack a hand up.

            The guardian of fun accepted then pulled Jamie in for a kiss once he was on his feet. Jamie reciprocated and let out a breathless laugh when Jack pulled back.

            “I love you, Jack,” Jamie whispered, circling Jack’s waist and tucking his head under the winter spirit’s chin. “I always have.”

            “I love you, too, Jamie,” Jack said, wrapping his arms around Jamie while taking in his scent, which was only enhanced by the mortal’s sweet smelling sweat.

            Jack nuzzled Jamie’s hair as he floated them both into the air, gliding at a lazy pace back to Jamie’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, I will be writing from Sophie's perspective in a separate story line. It will be called Never-Ending Spring.


	4. Chapter 4

            Jamie woke early the next day to the sound of snowballs pelting his window. Jamie smirked and threw off the covers, running to the window clad in nothing but his briefs. Jack was hovering outside and grinned when he saw Jamie.

            “You look a bit chilly, Jamie,” Jack commented once Jamie pushed the window open.

            “And whose fault is that?” Jamie laughed, stepping back to give Jack room. Jack zoomed inside and landed with a cocky grin.

            “I’m not the one who sleeps practically naked,” Jack pointed out.

            “You don’t? Too bad,” Jamie said, winking at his wintry boyfriend. Jack snickered and stepped into Jamie’s personal space.

            “Are you trying to seduce me, Jamie?” Jack asked with a provocative grin. Jamie’s face went red and he sputtered. “Because you’re doing a _standup_ job.”

            Jack brought the end of his staff up between Jamie’s legs and grazed it across the bulge in his shorts. Jamie’s blush deepened.

            “Jack,” Jamie protested. “My mom’s downstairs.”

            “You can be quiet, can’t you, Jamie?” Jack said, keeping his voice low. Jamie groaned under his breath when Jack pushed more firmly at his crotch with the long piece of wood.

            “Sophie’s room is right next to mine,” Jamie mumbled, his eyes conflicted.

            “Sophie already knows what’s going on,” Jack shrugged. “Besides, it didn’t look she was in there. She’s probably still at Bunny’s place.”

            “Jack, can we not talk about my sister and Bunny right now?” Jamie pleaded, closing his eyes to focus on the hard press of Jack’s staff against his balls and swelling cock. Jack laughed.

            “No problem-o,” Jack said. He discarded his staff, which landed with a clatter on the floor. Jamie’s eyes went wide and he looked worriedly at the door.

            “My mom, Jack,” Jamie hissed.

            “Sorry, sorry,” Jack mumbled, surging forward to run his cold hands over Jamie’s bare chest.

            “Jamie? Sophie?” Ms. Bennett called up the steps. Jack and Jamie both froze. “Are you all right? It sounded like something fell.”

            “Fine, Mom! It was just some books,” Jamie hollered back, shooting Jack an anxious look. After a moment, Jack began to snicker.

            “It’s not funny,” Jamie complained, shoving at Jack’s shoulders.

            “It was kind of funny,” Jack countered, stepping back to take a seat on Jamie’s bed.         

            “North said he wanted to celebrate our new dating status. Are you free this afternoon?”

            “Yeah, it’s winter break. My entire week is clear,” Jamie said.

            “Great!” Jack said, jumping up. “Now that _that’s_ been taken care of.” He grabbed Jamie, and spun him around until he was bent over backwards on the bed.

            “I’m horny, Jamie,” Jack told the mortal with a smirk. “Want to give me a hand?” Jamie snorted, shaking his head.

            “You have a one-track mind, Jack,” Jamie observed.

            Jack’s fingers glided across Jamie’s chest, sending a cool wave of air over his heated skin. Jamie whined, biting his lip to prevent any additional noise.

            “Come on, Jamie,” Jack said. “I have over 300 years of pent-up sexual frustration. A guy has needs!”

            “Okay,” Jamie said, his cheeks heating. “Um, lay down though.” Jack raised a brow and positioned himself so that he was lying properly on the bed.

            “Any other requests?” Jack asked with a wicked grin.

            “Yeah, take off your hoodie and pants,” Jamie said, trying and failing to work up some bravado in his voice. Jack wriggled out of his clothes.

            “Now what?” Jack asked with an expectant look. Jamie glanced down at Jack’s naked form and crawled over top the winter spirit.

            “Just lay there,” Jamie told him, hunkering down to take the head of Jack’s dick in his mouth. Jack groaned thunderously, and Jamie was extremely grateful he didn’t have to worry about his mother hearing the noisy Guardian.

            “Oh yes Jamie!” Jack called out. “Your mouth is scorching. It feels incredible!”

            Jack rocked his hips, sending the tip of his cock further past Jamie’s lip. Jamie sucked tentatively at the cockhead before sliding down a bit more and pulling back.

            “Ohhh,” Jack moaned, throwing his head back.

            Pulling off, Jamie licked at the hard column and pushed the tip of his tongue against the lip that formed the head.

            “Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it,” Jack urged him, bringing his head up to watch Jamie’s unruly mop of hair.

            Jamie took Jack in his mouth again and bobbed, trying to coordinate the swipe of his tongue with the rhythmic motion. Jack moaned loudly to voice his approval.

            “More, Jamie!” Jack urged, threading his fingers through the mortal’s hair. Jamie increased his speed and the level of suction on Jack’s cock. The spirit of winter groaned, guiding Jamie’s movements and tightened his grip on Jamie’s hair.

            “Jamie, almost,” Jack mumbled. “I’m almost there.”

            Jamie kept going, sucking eagerly until Jack let loose, pumping a cold stream of cum into Jamie’s waiting mouth. The mortal swallowed and slurped fervently to coax more of the cold, bitter treat from Jack’s body. Jack’s moan trailed off and his head lolled back against the pillow behind him.

            “Enough, Jamie,” Jack whimpered. “No more.” Jamie pulled off and licked his lips, staring hungrily at Jack’s depleted cock. Jack heaved himself into a seated position, propping himself up with his arms splayed behind him.

            “You were really going at it,” Jack said with a lopsided grin.

            “I wanted to know what you tasted like,” Jamie admitted. He peered up at Jack. “You taste really good.” Jack laughed.

            “I could’ve guessed from the way you were sucking me dry,” Jack teased. Jamie’s cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.

            “It was hot,” Jack murmured with a long, randy smirk. Jamie squirmed under Jack’s stare.

            “Let’s see if I can return the favor,” Jack said, guiding Jamie to lean back and slipping his fingers under the waistband of his briefs. Jamie lifted his hips so Jack could rid him of his shorts.

            Jamie’s arousal sprung free and stood proudly before the winter spirit’s eyes. Jack gave Jamie a grin and a wink before descending. He wrapped his lips around the tip and Jamie squawked then slapped his hands over his mouth.

            “Remember to stay quiet,” Jack said, smirking as he licked the mortal from root to tip. Jamie whimpered while squeezing his eyes shut as he hardened further under Jack’s ministration.

            “Cold,” Jamie mumbled, his legs quaking with the effort to keep them spread. “Jack, so good…”

            “I want to feel you spill across my tongue,” Jack said, rolling Jamie’s balls between his chilled fingers. Jamie whimpered and his toes curled against the bedspread. “So hot it feels like it’s burning my mouth.”

            Jack went down on Jamie with every intention of making the mortal orgasm harder than he ever had in his life. Jamie bit his tongue, clenching his eyes shut to concentrate on not making a sound while Jack administered an extraordinary blowjob.

            “Jack, Jack,” Jamie chanted as he neared climax. Jack sucked hard at Jamie’s cockhead and took the mortal as far as he could manage. Jamie gave a muted wail and exploded within Jack’s mouth. Jack lapped at the slit, milking every last drop from Jamie before pulling off and swallowing.

            “Mm,” Jack hummed, licking his lips. “I can feel your load warming me from the inside.” Jamie coughed self-consciously, but there wasn’t enough blood available to color his cheeks. Jack grinned and hopped up, grabbing his pants and hoodie.

            “Let’s get going. I want some eggnog before Sandy drinks it all,” Jack said. Jamie laughed, shaking his head as Jack hopped up and down trying to get his foot through his pant leg. Jamie got dressed and told Jack he’d meet him outside.

            “Mom, I’m heading out,” Jamie called into the living room.

            “Do you know if Sophie is up?” Ms. Bennett asked, appearing in the doorway as Jamie pulled on his coat and boots.

            “Uh, I think I remember her saying she was going to leave early to draw,” Jamie said, covering for his absent sister.

            “All right,” Ms. Bennett said. “Have a good time.”

            “Bye,” Jamie said, giving his mom a quick hug before running out the door.

            Jack swooped over and lifted him into the air as soon as Jamie stepped outside.

            They reached the North Pole in no time at all, flying in by way of the office window.

            “North!” Jack hollered.

            “Down hall, Jack!” North’s booming voice called back.

            “They must be in the meeting room,” Jack said, waving for Jamie to follow. “The Guardians meet there twice a year to check in.”

            Jack and Jamie entered the meeting room and found North, Tooth, Bunny and Jamie’s sister already there.

            “Sophie?” Jamie said in bewilderment. “What are you doing here?”

            “The same as you,” Sophie told him. “Although it is in regards to a different Guardian.” Bunny smirked and Jack laughed out right.

            “Guess we should have seen that coming,” Jack said, grinning.

            “All the more reason to celebrate!” North said, ushering Jack and Jamie to their seats. “Everyone sit, Sandy should be here soon.”

            Elves came over and offered Jack, Jamie, Sophie, and Bunny eggnog. Jack snatched up two for himself and Jamie laughed at him.

            Not a moment later the small, golden Guardian entered with a smile and a wave.

            “Sandy! Come in,” North said with a sweeping motion of his hand. “Now let us toast, to commemorate joyous occasion.”

            The elves brought Sandy eggnog and everyone raised their glass. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and sharing stories.

            “Bunny was covered from ear to toe,” North said, booming with laughter at the end of one particularly funny story.

            “All right, all right. Everyone go ahead and have a good laugh,” Aster griped although his expression was tender as he watched Sophie trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

            Things quieted down as the elves made their rounds and replaced empty glasses with full ones. Tooth, who had been unusually quiet, stood and flitted over to Sophie’s side.

            “Sophie, may I speak with you in the hall?” Tooth requested. Sophie gave her a curious look but nodded without hesitation.     

            “Sure,” Sophie said, getting up from her seat and following Tooth out. Jack frowned slightly and Jamie’s brow knit with consternation. Jack jerked his head, indicating for Jamie to follow him and went around to where North was sitting.

            “North,” Jack said. “What’s up with Tooth? When we told her about us dating, she got a weird look on her face.”

            “Tooth is worry-wart,” North said, brushing it off. “Was like that when I met Nora, too.”

            “Nora?” Jamie asked, looking to Jack for clarification.

            “My wife,” North explained. His eyes had been a tad bleary but they cleared up at the mention of his wife.

            “She is magnificent woman,” he declared. “You must meet her. There was mix up in toy production this morning she offered to take care of, otherwise she would be here.”

            “So, there really is a Mrs. Claus?” Jamie asked in bewilderment.

            “She is fire to my snow, nurturing demeanor to offset my intimidating appearance, reason for my wonder. My soul mate and companion all in one,” North said with a starry-eyed smile.

            Sandy caught the two younger males attention from across the table and smiled warmly. A large, steadily beating heart made of golden sand appeared above his head.

            “He loves his wife as much as he loves making toys and delivering them to children around the world,” Bunny said, elaborating on what Sandy had said.

            They listened to North carry on praising his wife until Tooth and Sophie returned.

            “Jamie,” Tooth said. Jamie fidgeted and took a step closer to Jack.

            “Hold on,” Jack said, putting his arm out in front of Jamie in a protective gesture. “What is all this secrecy about, Tooth?” he demanded, giving the fairy a hard look.

            “If you disapprove of Jamie and I being together just go ahead and say so, and we’ll get out of your hair.”

            “It’s nothing like that, Jack,” Tooth said, her wings flapping erratically behind her. “It’s just that I don’t think you realize the implications of dating Jamie.”

            “What do you mean?” Jack asked, gripping his staff more tightly. Sandy provided the helpful image of two figures that resembled Jamie and Jack then the image of a piece of rope being tied into a knot.

            “You want us to get married?” Jack asked incredulously. Jamie’s face turned bright red. “We just started dating!”

            “Not right away,” Sophie said to appease the distraught winter Guardian and her brother.

            “Don’t you think that’s rushing things a bit, Soph?” Jamie mumbled, more comfortable addressing his sister than the Tooth Fairy.

            “There’s no real rush,” Sophie said. “It’s just something to take into consideration.” Sophie rounded the table and Jack lowered his arm, allowing the younger Bennett sibling to approach her brother.

            “We’re mortal, Jamie. No, hold on, I’m not finished,” she chided when both Jack and Jamie’s faces fell. “Guardians have the ability to take a companion, which will make their partner into an honorary fey, as I understand it.” She glanced at Bunny for conformation and he nodded.

            “So we’ll become spirits like Jack was before he became a Guardian?” Jamie asked, his brow knitting together.

            “Yes,” Bunny confirmed.

            “Unable to be seen by humans,” Tooth added. “That includes your family and friends.” Jamie’s frown deepened and he looked between Sophie and Bunny.

            “You don’t have to decide anything right now,” Sophie assured him. “The two of you can talk it over.” Jamie nodded, looking to Jack who nodded immediately and took Jamie’s hand for added reassurance. Jamie held Jack’s gaze and squeezed his hand, comforted by Jack’s cool, soothing grip.

            “You have as much time as you need,” North said. “This is meant to be joyous occasion.”

            They stayed a bit longer, but when Jack squeezed Jamie’s hand to get his attention and tilted his head toward the window, Jamie nodded in agreement.

            “We’re heading out,” Jack said, jumping up and pulling Jamie along with him. “Thanks for the eggnog, North.” Jamie waved to his sister as Jack threw open the window.

            Jack flew Jamie home, setting him down in the yard before going to wait for him in Jamie’s room.

            “Mom, I’m home,” Jamie called out. “Sophie said she might be staying over at a friend’s house.”

            “Okay, thank you for letting me know,” Ms. Bennett said from the kitchen. Jamie climbed the stairs to his room and went to Jack, relishing his cool touch.

            “Sorry about that,” Jack said quietly, pressing his nose into the mop of Jamie’s hair. “I didn’t know.”

            “It’s okay,” Jamie mumbled, nestling his cheek against Jack’s worn hoodie. “Can we talk about it some other time though? Right now I just want to hold you.”

            “Yeah,” Jack agreed. He maneuvered them to the bed and lay down, pulling Jamie close.

            After a few quiet minutes in the comfort of Jack’s arms, Jamie lifted his head and kissed Jack softly. They continued to gently kiss and Jack rubbed his hand down Jamie’s back.

            “Jack,” Jamie whispered, his voice low and filled with need. “I want you inside me.” Jack nodded and worked his way around to undo Jamie’s pants. Jamie shifted and Jack pushed Jamie’s pants and underwear off. Then Jamie rolled over so he could do the same with his shirt. Jamie reached for the hem of Jack’s hoodie but Jack shook his head.

            “I’m going to leave it on this time,” Jack said. “I want you to be warm.” Jamie whined unhappily, but nodded his consent.

            Jack ran his hands lightly over Jamie’s chest and grasped Jamie’s rising erection, ghosting his closed fist along the shaft.

            “Mm, Jack,” Jamie murmured, canting his hips in encouragement. Jack’s feather-light touches brought Jamie to full hardness in moments.

            Jamie reached for the bottle of lube stashed under his pillow. Jack applied the lube to his fingers and moved around to loosely spoon Jamie. He reached down and rubbed his fingertips back and forth across Jamie’s entrance.

            “Jack,” Jamie whimpered, his ass rhythmically clenching in anticipation on every pass. Jack circled the winking hole a few times then slid one finger inside. Jamie moaned softly, pushing back to take Jack’s finger as far as it would go.

            “More, Jack,” Jamie pleaded. Jack slid his finger in and out several times for good measure then pressed back in. Jamie groaned and wriggled his ass at the pleasant fullness provided by two of Jack’s fingers. Jack pumped his fingers leisurely then crooked them to stroke Jamie’s prostate. Jamie’s teeth clicked shut as he bit back a moan.

            “Does it feel good, Jamie?” Jack whispered into the mortal’s ear.

            “Jack,” Jamie said, his voice keening softly. “Please.” Jack chuckled and kept teasing Jamie until the mortal boy’s hips were squirming as his whole body trembled with pent up desire.

            “Jack,” Jamie whined more insistently. “Come on, put it inside me.”

            “Put what inside you?” Jack asked with a pleasantly wicked grin. “You already have my fingers. Do you want a toy instead?” Jamie groaned, grinding his hips back onto Jack’s hand.

            “Your dick, Jack,” Jamie said through gritted teeth. “Stop teasing.”

            “I think maybe I want to see what kind of toys you have,” Jack mused. The winter spirit couldn’t resist having a little fun before giving the mortal what he wanted.

            “Jack,” Jamie protested.

            “Go on, Jamie. Bring me your stash of toys,” Jack said, stilling his hand. Jamie groaned in frustration and scooted away, whimpering when Jack’s fingers slipped from his quivering hole.

            He knelt down and pulled a shoebox out from under his bed then crawled back in beside Jack, putting the box between them. He watched Jack closely, waiting for him to open the box. Jacked grinned and sat up, pulling off the lid and tossing it aside.

            The contents of the box included a light blue dildo and a black silicone butt plug for beginners that was about five and half inches in length and three inches in diameter at its widest point with a long narrow neck and a suction cup for the base. There was also a simple black cock ring made of flexible nitrile and a semi-transparent chastity device.

            Jack picked up the cock cage, examining it curiously.

            “It’s called the HolyTrainer,” Jamie said, blushing despite himself. “It’s made out of biosourced resin. I had to find something that wasn’t made of metal because at the first touch of cold steel, I would instantly get hard again.” Jack looked up at him with a lewd, half smirk before setting the cage down and picking up the dildo.

            “Get on all fours, Jamie,” Jack instructed, setting the shoebox off to the side and applying lube to the dildo. Jamie ducked his head and twisted around to get on his hands and knees.

            Jack rubbed the tip against Jamie’s pucker, teasing it until it was fluttering open and shut in an effort to draw the firm, silicone length inside. Jack smirked when Jamie whined quietly and rocked back. Jack moved the dildo with the motion of Jamie’s hips, keeping the tip gently pressed to the mortal’s rosebud.

            “Jack,” Jamie implored somewhat irritably. Jack laughed and pushed the tip just inside the small opening that flexed around the intrusion. Jamie moaned and leaned into the slight pressure but Jack didn’t let him take any more of the toy.

            Jaime let out a quiet sigh and moved back into position, waiting for Jack to feed him more of the toy. Jack grinned and twisted the dildo gently, corkscrewing it deeper into Jamie’s ass. Jamie whimpered as Jack slowly pulled the dildo back out and repeated the twirling motion.

            “Jack,” Jamie complained, his breath coming in short pants.

            “Aren’t you having fun, Jamie?” Jack asked with a coy lilt in his voice.

            “Jack, I want you,” Jamie insisted, clamping down around the swiveling toy.

            A moan burst unexpectedly from his lips at the sensation. Jack chuckled and stopped twisting, choosing instead to rotate the end of the dildo in a slowly widening circle, rubbing at the slippery walls of Jamie’s inner chamber to stretch the tight passage.

            Jamie shivered and mewled each time the tip of the dildo rubbed across the sensitive bundle of nerves along his inner wall.

            Jack pulled the dildo out and undid his pants to give himself enough room to work. Then he knelt behind Jamie and lubed his cock, placing it against Jamie’s throbbing entrance. Jack pushed inside unhurried by Jamie insistent moans.

            “Jack,” Jamie whimpered. “’m so hard. Please, I need to cum.”

            “I’m not done having my fun,” Jack told him, reaching around to gentle stroke Jamie’s aching cock. Jamie shuddered and whimpered nosily, clenching his eyes shut as he tried not to cum. Jamie’s eyes flew open when he felt the familiar snugness of a cock ring being placed around the base of his dick.

            “Oh please no, Jack,” Jamie begged, nearly out of his mind with pleasure. “I need it so bad.”

            “Just a little longer,” Jack promised, placing an open-mouthed kiss on Jamie’s shoulder as he settled across the length of the mortal’s back with his cock buried to the hilt in Jamie’s ass.

            Jack rocked gently in and out of Jamie’s tight passage to a symphony of moans issuing from the mortal beneath him. Jamie trembled and keened while attempting to thrust back to meet Jack, but his wintry boyfriend held his hips firmly in place.

            “Your hole is searing hot,” Jack murmured in Jamie’s ear. “And it’s clenching around me. Are you trying to milk an orgasm out of me, Jamie?” Jack asked.

            “Jack, please!” Jamie said in a stage whispered plea. “Let me come. I can’t take it anymore.”

            “Do you remember the safe word you chose?” Jack asked him, slowing even further. Jamie ground his teeth at the pace but nodded in answer to Jack’s question. “You can use it if you need to, but if not I’m going to keep going.”

            Jamie gave a desperate whine then let his head hang forward and braced his arms with the remainder of his strength.

            “Okay,” Jamie mumbled, steeling himself for the torturous pleasure Jack was giving him. Jack grinned and increased the pace ever so slightly. Jamie bit his lip at the hot, spikes of pleasure shooting across his thoroughly wrecked nerves. Jack’s dick was hard and mildly cold against the burning interior of Jamie’s channel.

            As Jack neared completion he reached around and removed the cock ring, pumping Jamie exactly once before the mortal seized up and spilled into Jack’s hand. Jamie ground his teeth, holding back the hoarse shout that bubbled up from his throat. Jack had no such qualms and groaned loudly in Jamie’s ear as the muscle spasms pulsing through the mortal’s ass milked Jack’s release out of him.

            Jamie let out a high-pitched whine when the icy evidence of Jack’s orgasm was pumped deep inside of him. Jamie fell to his elbows, a constant whimper escaping his lips as Jack’s cum tracked its way through Jamie’s inner chamber.

            Finally Jack’s seed heated and Jamie could no longer feel its passage within him. Jamie slumped forward, shivering from overstimulation rather than the cold. Jack smiled down at his quivering boyfriend and tucked himself away in his pants before bending to kiss Jamie’s temple.

            “You were amazing,” Jack praised, running his fingers through Jamie’s hair. Jamie whimpered back, curling up to make room for Jack and gave his wintry boyfriend a pleading look. Jack smiled and lay down beside Jamie, spooning him to provide maximum contact.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jamie woke to Jack peppering his face with kisses.

            “Morning, Jamie,” Jack murmured into the mortal’s ear.

            “Mm, Jack,” Jamie said, turning to meet the spirit’s lips in a proper kiss. Jack sucked on Jamie’s lower lip and slipped his cool hands under the comforter, running them over Jamie’s bare chest. Jamie hissed softly then moaned, grinding his morning wood against Jack’s hip through the blanket.

            Jack plucked at Jamie’s nipples then pulled the blanket down and ran his tongue over one of the hardened peaks.

            “Ohhh,” Jamie said, trailing off with a moan as Jack lapped at the pebbled nub. The wintry spirit circled the petal-soft areola and flicked the rigid nipple with the tip of his tongue before drawing the spongy flesh into the icy cavern of his mouth.

            Jamie groaned loudly when Jack’s lips alternated between a gentle nursing suckle and powerful suction. He continued this pattern while he pinched and stroked Jamie’s neglected nipple with his fingers, sending the occasional stream of frost across the sensitive peak.

            “Jack…” Jamie whined after several minutes of the titillating treatment without any indication of additional stimulation in the near future. Jamie had resorted to circling his hips in order to rub against the yielding comforter for what little friction it offered.

            Jack chuckled softly but otherwise ignored Jamie’s plea, mouthing and tweaking Jamie’s nipples in unison. Jamie’s cock felt like an iron bar between his legs and the soft drag of the comforter was doing nothing to relieve the thrumming pressure of his arousal.

              “Jack,” Jamie tried again a few minutes later, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

            “How long can you last?” Jack asked, his lips moving across Jamie’s nipple. Jamie whimpered. “I want to fuck you. Do you need the cock ring to keep from cumming?” Jamie drew his lower lip into his mouth and keened softly.

            “Yes,” Jamie whispered finally, his dick twitching in protest. Jack nodded and placed an open-mouthed kiss over the tender nub he’d been devoting his attention before retrieving the ring.

            Jamie’s hips jerked when Jack slid the thin piece of nitrile down his swollen cock to fit snugly under his balls, hugging them in what felt like tender care compared to the neglect Jack had been showing them.

            “I’ll get to you soon, Jack promised, patting Jamie’s tightly drawn sac and placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Jamie’s dick. Jamie whined and arched his hips, seeking more contact but Jack was already lying back down to resume his torment of Jamie’s nipples.

            It felt like the sensuous torture went on for hours before Jack finally snaked his hand down to glide in over Jamie’s long-since hard and aching manhood. Jamie whimpered at first contact and rocked his hips into Jack’s gentle touch.

            Jack scooted down and placed his palms on the back of Jamie’s thighs, helping the mortal hold his legs aloft to give Jack access to his clenched hole. Jack licked and mouthed at the furrowed opening then pushed his tongue inside as Jamie writhed and moaned above him. The icy path of Jack’s tongue sent white-hot pleasure straight to Jamie’s throbbing prick.

            “Fuck, Jack,” Jamie moaned, arching high off the bed in an attempt to grind himself further onto the slim, frozen muscle.

            Jack tongue-fucked Jamie to his heart’s content then switched to fingering the mortal. He scissored his fingers and drove them deep inside Jamie’s fluttering passageway, purposefully dragging across Jamie’s prostate every so often.

            “Jack. Need to cum,” Jamie begged, circling his hips.

            “Almost there,” Jack told him, adding a third finger to the mix. He pressed against Jamie’s thigh to get a clear view of Jamie’s ass as it swallowed his fingers over and over.

            “Your ass is so hungry, Jamie,” Jack murmured, feeding the mortal a fourth finger. Jamie whined and his head thrashed against the pillow.

            “Jack, please!” Jamie pleaded, his voice thinned in overwhelming need.

            “Okay, we’ll finish this next time,” Jack said withdrawing his fingers and lining his well-lubed cock up to Jamie’s quivering ass. He plunged inside without prelude and Jamie moaned thunderously, curling up and wrapping his arms around Jack. Jack fucked Jamie hard, his hips pistoning with increasing speed as he sought release deep within Jamie’s hot, velvety chamber.

            Jack rolled the cock ring off Jamie and they erupted simultaneously, Jamie shooting all over his own chest and Jack pumping Jamie’s ass full of ice-cold cum.

            Jamie whimpered and shivered helplessly beneath his wintry boyfriend as Jack hovered above him, his hands planted on either side of Jamie’s head.

            “Good?” Jack asked, bending to place a kiss on Jamie’s sweaty forehead.

            “Mm hmm,” Jamie mumbled, weakly squeezing Jack’s sides with his trembling thighs.

            Jack slid out of Jamie and helped the mortal lower his legs before tucking him back under the covers. He allowed Jamie to doze for a while before rousing him once more.

            “Jamie,” Jack murmured to get the mortal’s attention. “Come on, wake up for me.”

            “Mm,” Jamie hummed, peering blearily at the winter spirit.

            “Morning, bedhead,” Jack said with a grin at the disheveled state of Jamie’s hair. Jamie groaned and rolled over, whimpering softly when he felt some of Jack’s essence leak from the safe confines of his ass.

            “Jack, the butt plug,” Jamie requested, his brow crumpled at the loss of precious seed. Jack snickered and leaned down to get the plug out of Jamie’s special shoebox. He carefully drew back the blanket and slipped the toy into place. The plug sunk into Jamie’s well-fucked hole with satisfying ease and Jamie sighed happily.

            “Better?” Jack asked, grinning smugly.

            “Much,” Jamie agreed with a contented smile.

            “Good,” Jack nodded. “Because I want you to keep that in until I get back.” Jamie’s eyes flew open and he sat up with a wince that passed almost instantly, replaced with concern that wrinkled his brow.

            “Where are you going?” Jamie fretted.

            “Don’t worry,” Jack soothed. “I just need to check on a storm brewing over northern Russia. I shouldn’t be gone more than a day or two.” Jamie lip turned downward in a pout that his frosty boyfriend found irresistible. Jack grinned shamelessly.

            “And I also want you to wear this,” he said, placing Jamie’s HolyTrainer on the mattress in front of the mortal. Jamie looked down at the restraint and blushed. Jack smirked.

            “Go ahead and put it on,” Jack instructed. Jamie glanced at Jack bashfully then picked up the chastity device and put it on, sliding the ring securely around his sac followed by his limp cock. Then he lubed the inside of the tube and slid his penis into the small space. Once everything was in place, Jamie handed Jack the key.

            Jack grinned and rubbed his fingers over the smooth surface of the tube, a ghost of a caress to Jamie’s confined cock before locking the cage with a soft click. Jack admired the translucent device then smirked up at Jamie.

            “I’ll be thinking about how hot you look while I’m gone,” Jack told him with a sultry tone. “How the plug must be rubbing you until you’re all hot and bothered while the cage keeps you from getting hard.”

            “Jack,” Jamie mumbled, his eyes falling shut as his softened cock gave a valiant attempt to harden.

            “I can just imagine you rutting against the bed while shoving at the plug in your ass, trying to find release.” Jack smirked as he watched Jamie’s cock swell to fill the limited space within the chastity cage before slowly wilting after no relief came. Jack grinned and kissed Jamie’s pouty lips.

            Then the winter spirit went over the safety requirements he expected Jamie to abide by. If Jack wasn’t back within 48 hours, Jamie was allowed to use the spare key so that he could clean the device, but he was to put it back on without masturbating.

            “Be good, Jamie,” Jack said, pecking the mortal on the lips before casting himself out into the air. Jamie watched Jack fly into the distance then sighed and closed the window. It would be a long couple of days before he Jack returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone. Enjoy!

            The plug grinded pleasantly against his inner walls as Jamie got dressed. Jamie admired his caged cock in the mirror before doing up his pants. He agreed wholeheartedly with Jack that the chastity device looked hot, despite knowing it meant he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until Jack got back. Jamie steeled himself and zipped up his pants.

            The cage wasn’t noticeable from the outside, not even a bulge to betray its presence, but when Jamie shifted he could feel it there. Jamie knew it necessary to keep his dick restrained so that he would remain properly chaste while Jack was gone. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t think about all the naughty things Jack would do to him when he returned.

            Arousal stirred in his groin, but when his cock tried to expand it was met with the firm resistance of the smooth resin. Jamie sighed and pushed away thoughts of Jack’s nimble fingers, clever tongue, and icy shaft. It was too early to start the cycle of arousal and denial. He would never last if he started now.

            Jamie busied himself with tidying up his room. That proved to be a poor choice, however, since every time he leaned down to pick up an article of clothing or some other, miscellaneous item the plug in his ass rubbed deliciously against his prostate and sparks of pleasure shot up his spine and down into his trapped cock.

            Jamie straightened with a small grimace. The chastity device was not cruel in its imposed self-discipline, but it was terribly unforgiving of even the slightest show of carnal interest. Despite the plug’s merciless teasing, Jamie finished cleaning his room. He didn’t want to disappoint Jack with an unkempt room upon his return.

            Then Jamie took a break and sat at his desk to read a book. The hard wood chair was immutable against the silicone buried within his ass, and no amount of squirming of fidgeting brought any relief. Jamie finally gave up and moved to the bed.

            The malleable surface of the mattress wasn’t much better. Now every subtle change of position pressed against a different spot deep inside of his ass. The variation felt good and Jamie found himself circling his hips to feel more.

            Jamie was glad he had a stash of granola bars in his room because he did not feel like going down to the kitchen and facing his mom or Sophie with a butt plug shoved up his ass and his cock sealed in a cage. Jamie continued to ignore the un-sated pleasure as best he could, but he was getting absolutely nowhere in his book.

            A knock at his door nearly sent Jamie into a conniption. Jamie considered pretending like he hadn’t heard, but what if it was his mom and she assumed he wasn’t there and came in? Jamie scrambled out of bed and had to grip the bedpost at the sudden spike of pleasure. He shuddered and steeled himself before cracking open the door.

            “Hey Soph,” he said when his sister’s face greeted him. Sophie arched a brow.      

            “Is Jack in there naked or something?” Sophie asked.

            “What?” Jamie asked, his voice raising an octave. “No, of course not.” Jamie pushed open the door to reveal nothing untoward in his room.

            “Hmm,” Soph commented before holding out the pile of clothes in her hands. “Here’s your laundry. Mom washed and folded it.”

            “Oh, thanks,” Jamie said. When he reached out to grab the bundle the plug shifted and Jamie blushed, hoping his sister wouldn’t notice anything amiss.

            “She wants to talk to you sometime,” Sophie continued. “She’s heard you and Jack talking and knows your dating a boy.”

            “Oh man,” Jamie said, running his hand through the tumble of hair on his head. “Is she mad?”

            “No, she’s fine with it,” Sophie said calmly, “but you’re missing the point. She _heard_ you and Jack.”

            Jamie’s face went beat red and he began to stammer. Sophie rolled her eyes.

            “Not like that,” Sophie reproved.

            “Okay…” Jamie said, his brow knitting in confusion as the blush faded from his cheeks. Sophie shook her head and took a deep breath.

            “What happens when children stop believing in the Guardians?” Sophie prompted. Jamie’s frown deepened.

            “What does that have to do with anything?” Jamie asked.

            “Just answer the question,” Sophie told her brother patiently.

            “They can’t see them anymore,” Jamie shrugged. Sophie gave Jamie a long look.

            “Or hear them,” she added. Jamie tilted his head slightly, the furrow in his brow deepening before realization dawned on him.

            “Mom can **hear** Jack!?” Jamie said incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up past his messy hairline. Sophie gave him a smug smile and nodded.

            “Exactly,” she said. “She guessed that I had been spending the night with a romantic interest, too. I want to try telling her what’s going on, if the Guardians say were allowed. And if Mom can hear Jack, maybe there’s a chance she can see him as well.”

            “Holy shit,” Jamie said, his eyes wide. He took a step back then flailed wildly, his eyes squeezing shut while biting his lip. That had been a direct hit to his over-sensitized prostate.

            “Do I even want to know?” she asked him pointedly. Jamie shivered then cracked an eye to look at her.

            “No,” Jamie whispered with a tremor in his voice.

            “Right,” Sophie nodded. “Well, I’m off to the Warren again. If you talk to mom, be careful what you say. We don’t want her to scoff at the idea, but it doesn’t hurt to plant an inkling of the truth in her mind.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie said, nodding distractedly. Sophie shook her head before leaving the doorway. Jamie shut the door as soon as she had turned away and leaned against the door, biting his lip as his cock filled the small confines of the cage.

            “Fuck,” Jamie groaned. “I’m not going to make it.” Jamie stood against the door, waiting for his pathetic attempts at an erection to dissipate before trying to move back to the bed. The plug dragged back and forth across his prostate with every step he took.

            Jamie crawled into bed and lay on his stomach with a pillow under him, hoping it would help. He read for a few hours but he began to unconsciously flex his hole around the hard silicone and his resolve crumbled.

            He shifted the pillow under his hips and started to hump the soft material, even though he couldn’t feel it through the casing of he chastity device. Then he reached around and began pushing at the plug in his ass, aiming for his prostate and nearly crying when he found it. He would find no release, but it felt sinfully good to chase after the unobtainable pleasure.

            Jamie played with himself for several long minutes before giving up and slumping forward on the bed. His cock was tingling and numb at the same time. He ached so badly for Jack. He wished he had some ice, but that would only torment him further.

            After the tingling sensation had abated, Jamie decided to screw the consequences. He wrapped himself in a towel, making sure everything was properly hidden before going to the bathroom. He ran a cold shower and directed the spray at his caged cock. The icy water splashed over his stomach and ran down his legs and balls while cooling the resin that contained his suffering prick.

            Jamie bit back a moan caused by the ice-cold water cascading over his groin. Then he turned around and pulled his ass cheeks apart, letting the icy chill run over his hole where it was clenched around the plug. Jamie whined as his channel seized, trying to make room for the deliciously cold water to seep inside.

            “Jack,” Jamie whimpered. His hand went to his caged cock and he squeezed around the casing. Suddenly pleasure like he hadn’t felt previously in the day shot through him, bringing him to his knees. Jamie moaned and stared down at his cock where it was pushing against the walls of the chastity device. He hadn’t cum.

            “Did I just have a dry orgasm?” Jamie asked with his eyes fixed on his trapped dick. Jamie shuddered and pulled himself upright to turn off the spray of the shower. Jamie toweled off, glancing occasionally at this caged cock, which had deflated back to its normal size.

            “I wonder if Jack will punish me for it,” Jamie mused. His dick gave an interested twitch and his ass clamped down around the plug eagerly.

            Jamie went back to his room and froze as soon as he opened the door. His window was standing open and his room was ice cold.

            “Shut the door, Jamie,” Jack said from beside the bed. Jamie swallowed hard and closed the door behind him.

            “Remove the towel,” Jack instructed, his gaze fixed on Jamie’s groin. Jamie blushed and let the towel drop away.

            “Hmm, good,” Jack said approaching and tracing the end of his staff along the chastity cage. Jamie felt a shot of frost over his balls and the resin and his knees quaked.

            “Jack!” Jamie gasped, making a grab for his desk to keep himself upright.

            “Too much?” Jack asked, leaning in so the words caressed the outer shell of Jamie’s ear.

            “Nngh,” Jamie whimpered, shaking his head to be clear. Jack grinned.

            “Turn around and brace against the desk,” Jack told him. Jamie hurried to follow, spreading his legs wide and arching his back to show off the plug still buried in his core.

            “What a pretty sight,” Jack praised, circling his staff around the end of the butt plug. “Did you keep this right where it was all day, Jamie?” Jack asked, pressing against the plug.

            “Yes,” Jamie croaked, pushing back against Jack’s staff.

            “Good boy,” Jack said. “And what about the cock cage?” Jamie hesitated.

            “Yes…” he said, his voice wavering slightly.

            “You sound unsure,” Jack pointed out, leaning close once more. “Why is that, Jamie?”

            “I… in the shower. I was using cold water and,” Jamie swallowed. “I didn’t cum,” he assured his wintry boyfriend hurriedly, “but I did orgasm. I wasn’t trying to, I swear!” Jamie said, half turning. Jack caught Jamie’s shoulder with the crook of his staff and guiding him to face away.

            “I see,” Jack said, his voice low and quiet.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Jamie told him guiltily, hanging his head as his body trembled with anticipation. “Are you going to punish me?” Jamie whispered. Jack took a moment to consider.

            “Oh yes, Jamie. I am most certainly going to punish you,” Jack said gravely. “The only question is how.” Jamie shivered and pushed his ass out toward Jack and waited for him to choose his fate with bated breath.

            “Okay, Jamie,” Jack said. “I’ve decided. The cock cage stays on…” Jamie’s breath exploded and he started to protest.

            “I haven’t said how long, Jamie,” Jack said. “If you interrupt me, I might decide to make it longer.” Jamie’s jaw snapped shut.

            “As I was saying,” Jack continued somewhat disapprovingly. “The cock cage will stay on for the duration of your punishment. How you act during your punishment will determine if it comes off once we’re finished. Do you understand?”

            Jamie nodded fervently.

            “I want to hear you answer, Jamie,” Jack said.

            “Yes, Jack. I understand,” Jamie blurted out.

            “Good,” Jack said. “Now I want you to stand right there. Don’t move, Jamie.” Jamie locked his knees.

            “No, don’t do that,” Jack scolded. “You’re going to be standing there for quite a while, and I don’t want you passing out on me.” Jamie whimpered softly and unlocked his knees, bracing himself for the unknown punishment that was to come.

            “Hold still,” Jack reminded him before pulling the plug from Jamie’s ass. Jamie whined instinctively at the loss. Jack chuckled.

            “Don’t worry, you won’t be empty for long.”

            Jamie waited, wondering what Jack would be using to fill his gaping and desperately fluttering ass. Jack planted a steadying hand on Jamie’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart in preparation. Then Jamie felt something wide and ice cold slowly breaching his ass.

            “Jack…” Jamie whimpered.

            “Can you guess what it is?” Jack asked. The object tapered briefly then bulged back out. It did this several times until the length was fully seated within Jamie’s ass.

            “Is that pure ice?” Jamie asked, his breath catching.

            “Yeah,” Jack breathed into his ear. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep it in for long.” He pulled the beaded icicle out slowly and Jamie moaned at the sensation. Jack reached around and cupped Jamie’s sac. The temperature of his hand began to drop as he massaged the mortal boy’s balls. Jamie whined and groaned, his hips stuttering in an effort not to thrust forward.

            “Have you warmed back up yet?” Jack asked, sliding two fingers into Jamie’s ass. Jamie clenched down around the cool digits. “I think so,” Jack said, answering his own question. He pushed the icicle dildo back inside and turned it a few times before pulling back out.

            “Oh Jack,” Jamie moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His cock was straining against the cage trapping it.

            “Now I need something to fill you for the next part of your punishment,” Jack mused into the mortal’s ear.

            “Your staff,” Jamie pleaded softly. Jack smirked against the shell of his ear.

            “No, I’m not going to risk giving you a splinter,” Jack said. “I did consider that though. How hot you would look with my staff stuffed up your pretty, little ass.” Jamie groaned.

            “The plug will have to do,” Jack decided. “Here’s a little something to keep you cool while I redden your ass.” Jack slid two large balls of ice into Jamie’s hole. Jamie moaned loudly as the ice shifted and slid deeper inside when the plug was inserted.

            “Are you ready, Jamie?” Jack asked. Jamie widened his stance and leaned forward to brace himself on his arms.

            “Yes,” Jamie murmured. Jack slapped his ass hard and Jamie yelped before clamping his mouth shut.

            “Remember to keep it down,” Jack told him, pulling back to deliver another sharp blow to the opposite cheek. Jack rained down resounding smacks to Jamie’s ass then eased up, using quick, lighter strikes before moving lower to spank the ripe underside of Jamie’s ass.

            “Jack,” Jamie whimpered, his arms and legs trembling. The outside of his ass burned, but the inside was slippery and cold from the melting balls of ice. The combination was pure bliss and it was about to bring Jamie to his knees.

            “I can’t,” Jamie mumbled. “Can’t keep standing.”

            “If I have to help you, you’re punishment is going to last even longer,” Jack warned him. Jamie bit his lip then shook his head.

            “Please, I need your help,” Jamie said, accepting the longer punishment.

            “All right,” Jack said. “I’m glad you were honest with me.” Jack shifted Jamie’s hips forward and pressed his hand to Jamie’s back until he was flush against the desk.

            “Stay there,” Jack said, stepping away from the mortal. Jamie shivered and rested his weight on the surface of the desk.

            “Stretch out your arms,” Jack said when he returned. Jack guided Jamie’s arms to the upper corners of the desk and tied a wide strip of cloth around each wrist. Jamie frowned slightly.

            “There’s nothing to attach them to,” Jamie said. Jack shushed him.

            “I know what I’m doing,” Jack told him in a dark, silky voice. Jamie shuddered and nodded. Jack put a hand over one of Jamie’s covered wrists and froze it solid to the desk below. Jamie’s eyes went wide as Jack did the same with the other wrist.

            “Is the ice touching your skin anywhere?” Jack asked, examining his work closely. Jamie shook his head.

            “No,” he answered when Jack gave him a look.

            “Tell me if it starts to burn or go numb,” Jack warned him.

            “I will,” Jamie promised. Jack nodded then tied a piece of cloth over Jamie’s eyes and another over his mouth.

            “Wait here,” Jack whispered into his ear. Jamie shuddered and listened hard. His eyes widened and he garbled out a protest when he heard the door open. The room was silent for a moment until Jamie heard Jack return. He tried to ask where the winter spirit had gone, but the gag in his mouth muffled the sound.

            “Borrowed something from Sophie’s room,” Jack said. “She must be with the Kangaroo.” Jamie wanted to ask, but it was useless with the gag in his mouth.

            “I’m going to start spanking you again,” Jack warned him. The sharp blow was less yielding this time and Jamie immediately figured out what Jack had borrowed.

            Jamie cried out through the gag as Jack used the back of a hairbrush to its full potential. Soon the blindfold over his eyes was wet with tears and Jamie was writhing over the desk.

            “Do you need a break?” Jack asked. Jamie nodded desperately while gasping for air. Jack placed a hand gently over the mortal’s scorching hot ass. Jamie groaned at the stream of cold air that flowed over his tender flesh.

            “Is it too much?” Jack asked suddenly sounding worried. “I forgot, you can’t say your safe word with the gag in your mouth. Jamie shook his head, shivering and over stimulated but far from having enough of Jack’s exquisite punishment.

            “Okay,” Jack said, his concern alleviated. “Hold up three fingers it’s too much, two for slow down, and one for keep going.” Jamie nodded, catching his breath a second longer before holding up one finger.

            “All right,” Jack said. Jamie could hear the grin in his voice. “It won’t be too much longer now.” He then pulled the plug from Jamie’s ass. Jamie gasped at the sudden motion and whimpered as the melted ice dripped out of his stretched hole.

            “Before I left this morning,” Jack said, leaning down to murmur the words in Jamie’s ear. “When I was fingering you open, I told you we would finish this next time. Now I’m going to finish what I started, Jamie.”

            He slid two fingers inside Jamie’s loose passage before quickly adding a third, followed soon after by a fourth. Jamie jerked and held up two fingers.

            “Sorry,” Jack said, brushing a kiss over Jamie’s shoulder. “Do you need more lube?” Jamie nodded and Jack withdrew his fingers and slicked them. He began again with three fingers before adding a fourth and stretching Jamie’s ass thoroughly open.

            “Ready for more?” Jack asked softly. Jamie shuddered and held up one finger. His wintry boyfriend carefully worked the tip of his thumb inside with the rest of his fingers. Jamie whimpered and his ass seized. He held up two fingers and Jack waited until Jamie’s passage relaxed and he lowered one finger to indicate he was ready.

            With a generous application of lube and patience, Jack was able to slide the entirety of his hand inside of Jamie’s quivering hole. Jamie groaned aloud and rocked slightly back on Jack’s hand.

            “There you go,” Jack said with a smirk on his lips. “Nice and easy.” Jack moved slowly deeper then pulled back until the swell of his hand stretched Jamie’s hole wide open. Jamie whined as Jack pushed back in to the wrist.

            “You’re doing so well,” Jack praised. “Taking your punishment like a good boy.” Jamie trembled and arched back. His cock was about to explode within the small confines of the tube and his balls were heavy and aching. Jack rotated his hand and carefully balled his fingers into a fist. Jamie whimpered and squirmed but didn’t raise any fingers to protest.

            “Do you feel you have been properly chastened for your disobedience?” Jack asked, straightening his fingers back out and stretching them as wide as they would go inside Jamie’s tight channel. Jamie moaned and nodded.

            “I think so too,” Jack said, nodding against Jamie’s shoulder. “Are you ready for me to bury my cock inside you and pound your sweet ass?” Jamie shuddered and nodded vigorously.

            “Good,” Jack said, pulling his hand out. Jamie’s mouth fell open and he whined.

            “Your ass is so open right now,” Jack said, his voice moving lower as if he were admiring the gaping cavity up close. “I just want to taste it.” Jamie felt Jack lick the vulnerable opening and convulsed, moaning loudly through the gag.

            Jack laughed and began lapping incessantly at the gaping ring and exposed passageway. Jamie choked on moan after moan, his pleas muffled by the gag.

            “Sorry, I said I would stop punishing you, didn’t I?” Jack said, finally relenting and allowing Jamie to catch his breath. Jamie heard Jack stand up behind him and the shuffle of clothing.

            “All right, I’ll plow you like I promised,” Jack said, seating his cock within Jamie’s already thoroughly fucked hole. He snapped his hips back and forth, reaming Jamie’s tender ass in earnest. Jamie whined and writhed, whimpering garbled pleas when he could spare a breath.

            “Oh right,” Jack said without pausing. “You’re still wearing your chastity cage.” Jack angled his next thrust to hit Jamie’s prostate directly and Jamie’s eyes rolled back with a muffled wail.

            “Are you ready to cum, Jamie?” Jack asked after plunging into Jamie’s ass several more times. Jamie nodded spastically, thrashing as much as the ice restraints around his wrists and Jack’s body behind him would allow.   

            Jamie heard the subtle click of the chastity device being unlocked and moaned in relief as Jack pulled the cage off his throbbing manhood. As soon it was free, his cock stiffened and spilled. Jamie helplessly pumped load after load onto the floor beneath the desk while Jack milked him thoroughly from behind. Then Jack went off, creating an icy trail deep inside Jamie’s bowels. Jamie’s cock spasmed and the last traces of cum dripped into the growing puddle below him.

            Jack collapsed over Jamie’s back and their combined gasps for breath mingled in the air. Jack pulled out with a slick pop and cum leaked out of Jamie’s twitching ass. Jack removed the blindfold and gag then melted the ice holding Jamie’s wrists to the desk. Jamie slumped heavily on the surface of the desk as Jack rubbed the feeling back into his wrists.

            “You okay?” Jack asked, helping Jamie stand upright.

            “I’m wonderful,” Jamie slurred, grinning lopsidedly at his wintry boyfriend. Jack laughed and guided him over to the bed.

            “Lay here, I’m going to grab a wash cloth,” Jack told him.

            “Be careful no one sees you,” Jamie half mumbled, flopping stomach first on the bed. Jack gave him a weird look before he left and Jamie nuzzled into the pillow, his mind still clouded with pleasure.

            Jack returned and cleaned him up then crawled into bed beside him.

            “What did you mean no one sees me?” Jack asked. “Sophie’s not even here, remember?” Jamie’s senses had mostly returned by that point and his eyes opened at the memory of his conversation with Sophie.

            “Jack!” Jamie said, sitting up and instantly regretting it. His ass was going to be sore for a month. Jack snickered and rubbed his tender flesh with a cool hand.

            “Easy,” Jack chided.

            “Sophie said Mom could _hear_ you,” Jamie said. “She said Mom heard you talking.” Jack’s eyes widened in surprise then his brow lowered.

            “Jamie how can she hear me? Are you sure she didn’t just hear you?”

            “Sophie said Mom knew I was dating a boy because she heard the two of us talking in here,” Jamie said. Jack’s jaw dropped comically.

            “How?” Jack asked.

            “I don’t know, but Sophie was going to check with Bunny to make sure it’s okay and then tell her about him and the other Guardians,” Jamie said. “If she can see you guys, then maybe there’s a chance she’ll be able to see us when we become your companions.”

            They both fell quiet and stared awkwardly at one another. They had been hedging around that particular conversation ever since that night at North’s workshop.

            “Is that… something you would want?” Jack asked, tracing the patterns of frost along the cuff of his hoodie.

            “I…” Jamie started to say then floundered. “I really like you, Jack.” He bit his lip. This was almost as hard as the first time he admitted his feelings to Jack. Jamie took a deep breath and looked Jack square in the eye.

            “I love you, Jack Frost,” Jamie said with determination, “and I want to be your companion.” A wild grin stretched across Jack’s face and he let out a loud whoop then tackled Jamie.

            “Jamie?” his mom’s voice called from outside the door. “Who are you talking to?” Jamie couldn’t help but laugh at the déjà vu. He glanced at Jack who gave him the same ‘go ahead’ smirk he had years ago.

            “Jack Frost,” Jamie called back with resolve.

            “Sophie mentioned a Jack,” Ms. Bennett said. “He’s welcome to join us for dinner sometime.” Jamie smiled and beamed at Jack.

            “Wait a minute,” Jack said, his brow furrowing. “She asked you the same thing when you first started to believe in me.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Jamie laughed.

            “Jamie,” Jack said, his frown deepening. “Do you think she could hear me back then too?” Jamie’s mouth went slack.

            “She… couldn’t have,” Jamie said, looking at the door. “Could she?”

            “She can’t see me,” Jack said, floating off the bed to retrieve his staff and grip it as he thought the situation through. “I’ve been right in front of her loads of times.”

            “What if she could?” Jamie asked, jumping up as well and stumbling. “Ow, shit. I really am going to be sore for a month,” he said, gingerly rubbing his backside.

            “Sorry about that,” Jack said with a sly smirk. Jamie rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. “Oh, one finger. Does that mean you’re ready for more?” Jack teased. Jamie hurried over and slapped his hand over Jack’s mouth.

            “Jack! If she can hear you, you have to watch what you say,” Jamie said, wincing at the sudden motion. Jack snickered and waved him off, nodding his acceptance.

            “All right, I’ll be careful,” Jack promised.  “What do you mean maybe she could?”

            “What if she’s been pretending she couldn’t see you all this time?” Jamie rushed on. “Maybe she still see the Guardians, but she pretends like she doesn’t because no one else would believe her?”

            “Why wouldn’t she say anything to you or Sophie?” Jack asked.

            “Because normal parents stop trying to convince their kids that Santa Claus is real at like age seven,” Jamie said. “If she went around saying the Tooth Fairy was real, it would get around and the other adults would find out.”

            “So she’s been hiding it all this time?” Jack said then shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe she does believe, but it’s not enough that she can actually see the Guardians, so she just hears our voices now and then.”

            “Then if we tell her that you are real, do you think she’ll be able to see you?” Jamie asked.

            “I have no idea,” Jack shrugged. “I’ll ask North.” Jack kissed Jamie deeply and groped his ass, causing Jamie to yelp into his mouth. Jack pulled back with a smirk and flew to the window.

            “See you tomorrow, Jamie. Sleep tight.” He winked and leapt out into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

            Jamie spent the morning reading until he heard a knock at his door and found Sophie on the other side.

            “Hey Soph,” Jamie said, leaning against the doorframe. “What’s up?”

            “Is Jack here?” Sophie asked. Jamie shook his head.

            “He went to talk to North last night,” Jamie said, instinctively looking out the window as he had been wont to do all morning. “Why?” Sophie looked the hall before answering.

            “Can I come in a minute?” she asked. Jamie stepped back to allow Sophie in and shut the door behind her. Sophie pulled Jamie’s desk chair over while Jamie took a seat on the bed. His sister’s face was grave and she seemed to study him for a moment.

            “I want to tell Mom,” Sophie said. “I want her to meet Bunny.” Jamie’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at her with a gobsmacked expression. After the initial shock had worn off, Jamie’s brow furrowed and he gave his sister a worried look.

            “Telling her is one thing, Soph,” Jamie said, “but do you really think she’ll be able to see Bunny?”

            “Bunny said in rare cases, there are a few adults who can see the Guardians,” Sophie explained, leaning forward in her seat with an intent look in her eyes. Jamie pressed his lips together and he turned his head to look out the window.

            “I was talking to Jack about mom being able to hear him,” Jamie mused, half lost in thought. “He said perhaps she still believes in the Guardians, but not enough to be able to see them.” Jamie turned back to face his sister. “That’s why he went to see North.”

            “If you and Jack are all right with it, I want to try introducing her to Jack,” Sophie said. “It may help ease her into believing since she can already hear him.”

            Jamie chewed on his lower lip and his eyes crinkled slightly.

            “What’s wrong?” Sophie asked, frowning in concern. Jamie opened his mouth to speak but stopped and shut it again, not knowing what to say.

            “I want to introduce him,” Jamie said, pausing to bite his lip “It’s just that…” Jamie swallowed his uncertainty. This was his sister he was talking to after all.

            “I haven’t talked to Mom yet about dating another guy.” Sophie’s expression morphed into one of supportive empathy.

            “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Jamie,” Sophie told him, reaching out to put her hand on his knee. “Mom sounded like she was 100% okay with you dating a guy.” Sophie stopped and grinned slightly.

            “Honestly, I think she’ll have more trouble accepting the fact that I’m dating a giant rabbit.” Jamie’s eyes grew wide then he laughed.

            “I hadn’t thought of that,” Jamie said, coughing guilty when he realized his sister might have a harder time with it than he would. “Sorry, Soph.” Sophie shook her head.

            “I’m not too worried,” she said, leaning back in her seat. “If she believes enough to be able to see him then it stands to reason she’ll realize in a world where the Guardians are real, there’s nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to a half-bird woman, a giant bunny, or a boy who can make it snow whenever he chooses.”

            Jamie smiled.

            “You’re right,” Jamie told her, his expression brightening marginally.

            When Jamie heard a tap at his window he was off the bed before his brain could fully register the noise. His foot got tangled in the comforter and stumbled in his haste to let Jack inside.

            “Hey Jack,” Jamie mumbled, glancing back at his sister. He threw caution to the wind and leaned in to place a kiss on Jack’s cheek. He heard Sophie snort in amusement.

            “No need to act all vitreous and pure on my account,” Sophie said, waving the boys on.

            Jack grinned and nearly jumped Jamie, pressing him into the wall and kissing him thoroughly. Jamie flailed and made a half-hearted attempted to protest when Jack groped his ass and took the opportunity to snake his icy tongue into Jamie’s mouth. When Jack released him, Jamie was blushing brightly and kept his gaze avert from his sister sitting not more than three foot away.

            “Hiya Soph,” Jack greeted Sophie belatedly, flopping unceremoniously on Jamie’s bed.

            “Hi Jack,” Sophie said. Jamie wasn’t ready to meet his sister’s eye, but he could have sworn he heard a note of mirth in her voice. Jamie went over and took a seat beside Jack, worming his hand under Jack’s on the bed.

            “What did North say?” Jamie asked.

            “He said it wouldn’t hurt to try talking to your mom,” Jack said, coating the back of Jamie’s hand in a thin layer of frost. Jamie shivered but kept any other outward reaction in check since his sister was present. “He warned us the chances of her being able to see me were slim though.”

            “Bunny said the same thing,” Sophie said with a nod of acceptance.

            “So how do you want to do this?” Jack asked, looking from Sophie to Jamie.

            “Well,” Jamie said, glancing over at his sister, “maybe I should talk to her first and you can be outside and call in so we can see how well she can hear you.”

            “And if she can hear you, Jamie can invite you to come in and we’ll find out if she can see you,” Sophie suggested.

            “And if she can’t, then we’ll try telling her about the Guardians,” Jamie said.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Jack nodded, hopping up from the bed. “Let’s do this.”

            “Do you want me to come with you?” Sophie asked. Jamie’s brow crumpled and he gave her a grateful smile.

            “Yeah,” Jamie nodded, happy his sister had offered. Then Jamie straightened and pushed himself to his feet.

            “So I’ll just call in, ‘Jamie, are you home?’ or something,” Jack said. “We need a signal so I know when to start talking.”

            “I can signal you,” Sophie declared.

            “Great,” Jack said with a nod. “I’ll wait outside and watch from the window.” Jack flew out through Jamie’s window while Jamie and Sophie went downstairs. They found their mom in the kitchen.

            “Hi Mom,” Jamie said, his voice wavering from nerves. “I have something I need to tell you.”

            “Of course, sweetie,” Ms. Bennett said. She put the dish she was holding in the dishwasher, wiped her hands on a towel, and then took a seat at the kitchen table. Sophie and Jamie sat down, too. Jamie didn’t know how to begin and ended up picking up a pen that was lying on the tabletop and turning it over in his hand.

            “So, I’m dating someone,” Jamie said, glancing at Sophie then meeting his mom’s gaze before taking the plunge. “He’s a guy.”

            Ms. Bennett simply smiled and reached out to lay her hand over Jamie’s own.

            “I’m happy as long as you’re happy,” she told him with a warm tone in her voice and love in her eyes. “That’s wonderful that you’ve found someone. I would love to meet him.”

            “He said he was going to come by today,” Jamie said, giving Sophie a sidelong glance. Sophie gave him an imperceptible nod and stood, going over to look out the window.

            “Jamie! It’s Jack. Are you home?” Jack called seconds later. Jamie’s eyes were fixed on his mom. Ms. Bennett turned her head and smiled.

            “It sounds as if he’s already here,” she remarked. Jamie’s eyes widened.

            “Uh, yeah,” Jamie nearly choked out, looking to Sophie. “I’ll go get him.”

            Jamie passed his sister and went out the kitchen door.

            “So far so good?” Jack presumed.

            “Yeah, she heard you just fine,” Jamie muttered. “Come on.”

            Jamie went back into the kitchen with Jack close behind him. Jamie looked nervously at his mother worried whether she’d be able to see Jack in the first place and how she would reaction if did could see him.

            “You must be Jack,” Ms. Bennett said, standing and holding her hand out. Sophie let out an explosive breath and Jamie’s jaw dropped, his pulsing suddenly race through his veins. He could practically feel the grin on Jack’s face as his wintry boyfriend stepped forward to take his mom’s hand.

            “Jack Frost. Nice to meet you,” Jack told her. Ms. Bennett jumped slightly.

            “My goodness, your hand is freezing.” She went still and her brow furrowed as she studied Jack’s face. “Jack Frost. What an unusual name. Fitting for someone with such a low body temperature.”

            “Yeah,” Jack shrugged with an offhand grin. “It sort of my M.O.”

            “Um, Mom, Jack is…” Jamie paused and glanced at Sophie. She nodded encouragingly. “Jack is the real Jack Frost.” Jamie looked up at his mother, half expecting her to faint from shock.

            Ms. Bennett frowned, her lips pursing dubiously. Jack smirked and held his hand out palm up.

            “Observe,” Jack told her with a shrewd wink in Jamie’s direction. A stream of frost swirled up from his hand and a rose made of ice took form. “For you.”

            Ms. Bennett numbly took the ice creation and stared at in utter astonishment. Then she swayed a little where she stood.

            “Mom,” Jamie said in concern, stepping forward to catch her if she fainted. “Are you okay?” Ms. Bennett seemed incapable of speaking and simply stared at Jack in stunned silence.

            “Jack is Guardian,” Sophie said slowly as she approached their mother as well. “The Guardians protect children and inspire hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and fun.”

            “I need to sit down,” Ms. Bennett said at last. Jamie guided her backwards until the back of her knees bumped into the seat of the chair. Ms. Bennett sat as if her legs had given out and continued to stare in open-mouthed awe at Jack.

            “Jack Frost,” their mother said finally. “The same Jack Frost that nips at children’s noses?” Jack laughed and leaned casually on his crook.

            “Well, I don’t do that very often,” Jack said. He gave Jamie a long look and Jamie felt his face turn a dark shade of red.

            “And you’re dating my son?” Ms. Bennett asked. Jamie winced and Jack didn’t seem to know what to say. The winter spirit’s mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times.

            “The Guardians have to ability to take a companion,” Sophie explained.

            “You keep saying Guardians,” Ms. Bennett pointed out, her brow knitting due to her flummoxed state. “How many Guardians are there?”

            “Five,” Sophie answered. “Besides Jack there is North, also known as Santa Claus, the Sandman who goes by Sandy, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, and the E. Aster Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny.”

            “And how do you tie in with all this?” Ms. Bennett asked, giving Sophie as shrewd look. Sophie looked their mother straight in the eye.

            “I’m dating Aster,” Sophie told her. Ms. Bennett didn’t looked surprise. In fact she seemed to be considering Sophie’s words carefully as if turning them around in her mind.

            There was a knock on the door and Jamie frowned, failing to recognize the man with a dark tan standing in the doorway. Jack began to snicker after a moment and Jamie turned his perplexed gaze on his boyfriend.

            “Sorry to interrupt,” the man said in a thick Australian accent. “The door was open.”

            Jamie recognized the voice and gaped at the Easter Bunny turned human. He no longer had fur or ears; instead he had a head of dark, spiky hair that swept back away from his face and muttonchops. It took Jamie a moment to realize the tattoos on his shoulders were the same as the pattern from his fur.

            “Aster Bunnymund,” Bunny introduced himself to Ms. Bennett. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ms. Bennett stared at him for a moment before turning to face Sophie.

            “You’re into older men then, I take it,” she commented. Sophie’s eyes bulged slightly followed by her face being buried in her hands.

            “Oh my god, Mom,” Sophie muttered. Jamie’s brow rose in surprise and Bunny chuckle softly while Jack outright laughed.

            “You have no idea, Ms. B,” Jack cracked. Sophie lifted her head from her hands and glared over her fingers at Jack.

            “Um, so are you okay with all this?” Jamie asked their mom hesitantly. Ms. Bennett let out a heavy sigh.

            “Both my children are dating people that, until today, I believed were nothing more than urban legends,” Ms. Bennett said, shaking her head. “I suppose there are worse suitors. At least I can be fairly certain they don’t have criminal records.” She looked from Aster to Jack.

            “I can be sure of that, can’t I?” she pressed with a solemn expression.

            “Yes,” Aster assured her with a calm composure.

            “Absolutely,” Jack said with a grin. “Clean as a whistle.”

            Jamie had to bite his cheek to refrain from commenting. Jack was a known troublemaker, but the police would have a hard time pinning the havoc he created on someone they couldn’t see or hear.

            “Good,” Ms. Bennett said, rising from her seat. “Can I offer either of you something to drink?”

            “I’m on it,” Jack volunteered, flying over to the sink in the blink of an eye. “Ice water, anyone?” Ms. Bennett stared blankly at where Jack was hovering a foot above the linoleum floor.

            “This is going to take some getting used to,” she mumbled to herself.

            “That’s Jack for you,” Aster said with an easy smile. “Would you care for some chocolate, Ms. Bennett?” he asked, holding out a carved, wooden box.

            “Please, call me Emily,” Ms. Bennett said, “and chocolate would be lovely.” She opened the box and ate one of the chocolates.

            “Oh, this is heavenly,” Ms. Bennett said, her face slack from the mouth-watering taste. She immediately took another.

            “They are kind of his specialty,” Sophie remarked, grinning at Bunny.

            The Bennett family, Jack, and Aster sat around the table and chatted as one would expect of a pair of boyfriends meeting their significant other’s parent for the first time. When the conversation began to wind down, Sophie declared she and Bunny needed to leave and practically dragged Aster out the door.

            “Do you boys have plans for the night?” Ms. Bennett asked, taking a sip of her ice water.

            “We’ll probably just hang out in my room,” Jamie said, glancing to confirm the idea with Jack.

            “Well, you two have fun,” Ms. Bennett said. “I’ve got a book club meeting to go to tonight, so I need to be on my way.”

            “Have a good time,” Jamie said, getting up from his seat.

            “It was very nice to meet you, Jack,” Ms. Bennett said, nodding to Jack.

            “You too, Ms. B,” Jack told her with a jaunty grin. Then he grabbed Jamie’s hand and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

            “Your mom is awesome,” Jack informed Jamie once they were back in his room.

            “Yeah, she handled that way better than I expected,” Jamie said feeling somewhat shell-shocked. His mom had just met Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny and hardly batted an eye once her initial surprise had worn off.

            Apparently Jamie had zoned out because the next thing he knew Jack had him pinned against the door with seemingly every intention of making-out until Jamie didn’t have a single breath of air left in his body. Jack invaded Jamie’s mouth, sliding his icy tongue across Jamie’s own and breathing cold, crisp air into his lungs. Jack hands were also roving over Jamie’s chest through the material of his shirt.

            “Hey Jamie,” Jack said, turning his attention to Jamie’s neck. “Feel like switching things up tonight?”

            “Mm—what?” Jaime mumbled, lost in feel of Jack’s teeth scrapping across his skin followed by the soothing touch of his soft, cool lips.

            “I want you to fuck me, Jamie,” Jack whispered huskily before blowing a frosty breath over Jamie’s ear. Jamie shuddered, both from Jack’s suggestion and Jack’s tantalizingly cold breath.

            “I want to feel your cock burning inside me, creating hot friction and then warming me from the inside when your hot cum spills inside of me,” Jack continued, trailing cold kisses down Jamie’s neck and sucking a hickey into his collarbone.

            “I bet your cum will feel like lava,” Jack predicted with a lewd smirk. Jamie’s body melded against Jack’s and he groaned, letting his head fall back against the door.

            “Yes, Jack, please,” Jamie agreed whole-heartedly. “I want to know what it’s like to be inside of you.”

            Jamie felt a surge of bold initiative and took charge, pushing Jack backward in the direction of the bed until Jack fell and lay splayed on the comforter with sexy, come-hither grin. Jamie leaned down and undid the button of Jack’s pants, pulling them from his skinny legs and tossing them on the floor.

            “Take it off,” Jamie instructing, eyeing Jack’s blue hoodie as he found the article of clothing offense. Jack’s grin widened and he shimmied out of the sweatshirt with slow and deliberate care. Once the hoodie was over Jack’s head, Jamie yanked it off the rest of the way and threw it in the same direction as Jack’s pants.

            “Someone’s feeling feisty,” Jack teased, his pink tongue darting out to lick his perpetually chapped, yet somehow petal soft lips. Jamie bent down and traced the outline of Jack’s mouth with his own tongue before plunging inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

            Jack moaned and threw his arms around Jamie, gripping the back of his shirt.

            “Jamie, the inside of your mouth is scorching hot,” Jack groaned. “It feels fantastic!” Jack burrowed his hands under Jamie’s shirt and Jamie hissed when Jack’s cold fingertips found the peak of his nipple.

            “Come on, Jamie,” Jack goaded, “let me feel more of your hot touch. I want to feel your heated skin all over my body.”

            Jamie straightened and pulled his shirt off. Before he could lower his arms, Jack jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jamie, pressing his chilly skin flush to Jamie’s comparatively scorching chest.

            “Ohhh,” Jack moaned. “I can’t wait to feel your cock moving inside me.” Jack’s nimble fingers dropped to the button of Jamie’s jeaned and made fast work of his fly. Jack ran his palms down Jamie’s sides, taking his pants and briefs with him as he went to his knees. Then Jamie’s cock was engulfed in the icy cavern of Jack’s mouth.

            Jamie let out a guttural groan and his knees threatened to buckle under the onslaught of pleasure due the cold, wet suction. Jack’s firm grip on Jamie’s hips was the only thing that kept the mortal upright. Jack bobbed enthusiastically on Jamie’s turgid cock then pulled off with a loud, wet pop.

            Jack rose and bent over the bed in one swift motion, putting his ass on display for Jamie and wiggling it enticingly.

            “What are you waiting for, Jamie?” Jack asked, grinning over his shoulder at the mortal. Jamie forced his trembling legs into motion and moved to stand behind Jack.

            “Oh yeah,” Jack cheered. “Shove your dick in my hole! Fuck me, Jamie!” Jamie grasped Jack’s hips to steady himself then got down on his knees.

            “Wha-?” Jack began to say. Jamie didn’t let himself think too hard about what he was about to do, just clung to Jack’s hips and leaned forward with his tongue extended. He pressed his tongue flat against Jack’s furrowed hole and Jack let out sound like that of a wounded animal. Jamie took that as a good sign and dragged his tongue across Jack’s now fluttering opening and began licking the constricted flesh in earnest.

            “Oh. Oh. Ohhh, Jamie,” Jack groaned, his hips rocking back against Jamie’s face. “That… it feels,” Jack whimpered and Jamie noticed his legs had begun to quake. Jamie flicked the tip of his tongue over the tight muscle and Jack let out a low whine.

            After a few more swipes, Jamie pointed his tongue and pushed it inside of Jack. Jack keened and his body stiffened while Jamie thrust his tongue back and forth, licking to get deeper inside Jack’s inner channel. His ass was even colder than the rest of his body, including his mouth.

            “So hot…” Jack mumbled. “Your tongue.” Jack let loose a long, drawn out moan and pressed back to try and take Jamie’s tongue deeper.

            “I could cum just from this,” Jack said, turning his head to rest his cheek against the comforter. “But I want your cock so bad.” Jack pushed himself back onto his elbows and twisted around to look back at Jamie.

            “Please, Jamie. I need you inside of me,” Jack pleaded without a hint of his normal banter and cheekiness in his voice. Jamie pulled back, his fingers still clutching Jack’s hips with bruising force.

            “Be patient, Jack,” Jamie told him, circling Jack’s quivering pucker with the pad of his finger. “I’m not done prepping you.”

            “I don’t care,” Jack complained, his brow crumpled in desperation and eyes pleading. “I want to feel you burning me from the inside.” Jamie gave Jack an even look the shook his head.

            Jamie fished the shoebox out from under the bed and took out the bottle of lotion Jack had absconded with the first night they had slept together. He coated his fingers with the lubricant and circled Jack’s anus in a slow, even strokes.

            “Hurry up, Jamie,” Jack urged. Jamie slid the first finger inside and began looking for Jack’s sweet spot.

            “More, add another one,” Jack coaxed, circling his hips. Jamie temporarily abandoned his search and guided a second digit in next to the first. He crooked his fingers and began again.

            “There!” Jack shouted, his fingers curling against the bedspread. “Right there. Oh, please. Do that again, Jamie.” Jamie dragged his fingertips over the same spot and Jack responded with a throaty groan.

            “Keep going,” Jack gasped out as Jamie continued rubbing his fingers over Jack’s prostate. “Fuck me, Jamie!”

            “You sure are pushy,” Jamie observed, pressing relentlessly against the bundle of nerves that sent fire through Jack’s veins. Jack’s body began to shake and he whimpered softly against he soft material of the comforter.

            “Jamie, I want to cum, and I want you to be balls deep inside of me when I do,” Jack pleaded, clenching his eyes shut. Jamie paused and nodded to himself then stood and lathered his cock with lotion. He rested his hand on the small of Jack’s back and slowly pushed past the outer ring of muscle.

            “Ahhh, yes! All the way, Jamie,” Jack coached.

            “Jack,” Jamie gritted out, his fingers digging to Jack’s hips. “Your ass is so fucking cold.” Jamie grunted and clenched his eyes shut. It was taking every scrap of willpower he possessed not to cum then and there.

            “Your cock is red-hot,” Jack moaned. “More, Jamie. Give me more!” Jamie gathered his strength and forged on, seating himself fully within Jack’s freezing passageway.

            “Fuck me, Jamie,” Jack begged. “Pound me into the mattress. I’m not going to last long. Plow my ass, Jamie!” Spurred on by Jack’s pleas, Jamie withdrew and slammed all the way back in.

            Jack’s mouth fell open and a string of widely pitched moans tumbled out. Jack gasped and whimpered, his mouth hanging up as he struggled to meet Jamie’s oncoming thrusts. The sound of Jamie’s hips slapping against Jack’s bony ass echoed throughout the room.

            Jamie repositioned mid-thrust. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled him up until Jack’s back was flush to his chest then planted his foot on the edge of the mattress for better leverage.

            “Fuck! Jamie!” Jack writhed in Jamie’s arms and bounced up and down on Jamie’s hot, pulsing dick. Jamie could feel Jack’s ass clamping down on his cock and snaked a hand around to grab hold of Jack’s prick, pumping it furiously.

            Jack howled loud enough to shake the glass in the windows and his ice-cold seed spurted all over the back of Jamie’s hand and dripped down his arm. Jamie groaned and followed after Jack, causing Jack to yell out once more. Jamie milked Jack through the rest of his release and then slumped over the winter spirit’s shoulder.

            “I was right,” Jack mumbled, weaving slightly in Jamie’s grasp. “Your cum is fucking lava inside my ass right now.” Jamie huffed a tired laugh and took his foot off the bed before pulling out of Jack’s frigid hole. Jack sighed softly and they both crawled into bed, curling up under the blanket with their legs and arms entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Happy Mother's Day!


	8. Chapter 8

            “Jamie…” Jack whispered the next morning. “Jamie, wake up.” Jamie could hear the pout in Jack’s voice and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

            “’m tired,” Jamie grumbled half-heartedly, rolling over to bury his head in the pillow.

            The uncharacteristic silence should have clued the mortal boy in that something was amiss. Jamie’s eyes shot open and he let out an embarrassing shriek when Jack’s colder than normal hands suddenly appeared under the blanket and against his bare back.

            “Jack!” Jamie shouted, worming away from the spirit and turning to glare at his wintry boyfriend.

            “Still tired?” Jack asked with a gleeful smirk.

            “You’re going to pay for that, Frost,” Jamie told him, eyes narrowing in on the grinning Guardian. Jack’s eyes widened in shock when Jamie launched himself forward and caught Jack’s wrist in a vice grip.

            “Now Jamie,” Jack said uneasily, talking rapidly in an attempt to mollify the peeved teenager. “I was only trying to help. You like the cold, remember?” He paused a beat and glanced to the side. “Maybe icing your back was uncalled for…but!”

            “Jack.” Jamie’s level tone immediately got the winter spirit’s attention. When Jack turned back to meet the mortal boy’s gaze, Jamie’s eyes were flinty. Jack opened his mouth to explain himself but hesitated when the look in Jamie’s eyes hardened.

            “I said I was tired, Jack,” Jamie remarked, his voice low and steady, “and yet you chose to put your ice-cold hands on my back.” Jamie shook his head, sighing regretfully. “That wasn’t very nice, Jack.”

            “Yeah, sorry,” Jack butted in. “Won’t happen again. So anyway, I was thinking…”

            “No, Jack, you weren’t thinking,” Jamie interrupted him with an unrelenting glare. “That’s the problem. You acted without thought of the consequences. And there are consequences, Jack.” Jamie’s lips thinned as he considered his options.

            A light seemed to flick on and Jack’s eyes brightened with mischief.

            “Oh really? You know, I think I like the sound of your idea more than the one I had.” Jack smirked and widened his eyes with a false show of sincerity.

            “Have I been bad, Jamie? Does this mean you’re going to punish me?” Jack batted his eyes innocently, but he couldn’t successfully dispel the smirk from his face. Jamie gave Jack a steady look.

            “Yes, Jack, that’s exactly what it means,” Jamie told him firmly. A grin played across Jack’s lips before he could school his expression.

            “And how do you plan on punishing me, Jamie?” Jack asked, licking his lips and eying the teenager up and down.

            Jamie let go of Jack’s wrist and retrieved the shoebox from under the bed. Jack watched in piqued interested when Jamie took out the cock ring.

            “Put this on,” Jamie instructed with a solemn expression. The winter spirit smirked.

            “With pleasure.” Jack snatched up the ring and slid it snugly into place then spread his legs so his cock and balls were on display. “How does it look, Jamie?”

            “Very good, Jack,” Jamie told him, leaning back against the headboard and his pillow.

            “Now I want you to masturbate for me,” Jamie said, gazing steadily at Jack. “But you’re not allowed to cum until I say so, and I won’t touch you until I think you’ve learned your lesson.” The smirk on Jack’s face grew lewd.

            “Whatever you say, Jamie,” Jack readily agreed, propping himself back against the footboard and dropping his hand to his crotch. Jack cupped his balls and rolled them firmly in his fingers before reaching up to circle the base of his cock.

            Jamie tossed the lube down on the bed in front of Jack.

            “Go slow,” Jamie instructed, looking up from where he’d been watching Jack’s hand. The mortal held Jack’s gaze to be sure the winter spirit understood him. “Tease yourself.” Jack’s dick twitched in his hand and Guardian of Fun grinned widely.

            “Anything you want, Jamie,” Jack nodded with a cheeky gleam in his eye. Jack reached out for the lube and squeezed some into his hand. Leaning back to give Jamie full view of what he was doing, Jack began sliding his fingertips up and down his cock, circling the head and lightly squeezing his balls every couple of passes.

            “Grab the base and just play with your balls,” Jamie ordered. Jack looked entirely too pleased with himself for Jamie’s liking as he palmed his balls with a smug lift of his brow and upward turn of his lips.

            “Now jerk off hard and fast,” Jamie told his wintry boyfriend. Jack’s smirk turned gleeful as he switched to a brutal pace, pumping his turgid shaft vigorously.

            “Like that, Jamie?” Jack asked with a breathy tone of voice, playing it up. “It feels good, Jamie. Not as good as your touch, but still…”. Jack groaned seductively.

            “If you cum before I say, there will be consequences,” Jamie reminded him pleasantly. He was going to enjoy watching Jack come undone.

            “What kind of consequences, Jamie?” Jack asked, blatantly licking his lips.

            “I won’t touch you for the rest of the week,” Jamie informed the spirit with placid candor. Jack’s eyes widened comically and his rhythm faltered. Jamie had to resist the smug smile trying to break through his collected visage.

            “Jamie, you wouldn’t,” Jack said with a hint of uncertainty in the shocked declaration.

            “You’d better not cum, if you don’t want to find out,” Jamie said, keeping his tone pleasantly neutral as he held Jack’s gaze with a mild look. The winter spirit remained frozen staring at Jamie in stunned silence. Jamie smiled slightly and pointedly glanced down to where Jack’s hand was circled loosely around his cock.

            “Keep going, Jack,” Jamie prompted him, looking up to meet Jack’s open-mouthed stare. Jack’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and he absentmindedly began stroking himself once more, eyes still fixed on Jamie.

            “Faster, Jack,” Jamie coached. “Make it feel good.” Jack bit his lip and moved his hand up and down at a quicker pace.

            “And polish the head with your palm,” Jamie added. Jack did as he was told, breathing loudly through his nose until his mouth fell open. Jack continued to pant and his eyes fluttered until they were only partially open

            “Jamie…” Jack half-whimpered. The jerky motion of his strokes was telling of how close the spirit was to release.

            “Don’t cum,” Jamie warned. Jack’s brow scrunched together and his lips twisted as he gripped the base tightly to stave off his impending orgasm. Jamie waited until Jack’s face smoothed from its contorted state.

            “Start again, slow and light,” Jamie directed. Jack shuddered and his eyes blinked shut as he skimmed his hand up and down his rock-hard cock.

            “Add a little more pressure and gently pull at your balls,” Jamie urged him with a muted smile of satisfaction when Jack followed Jamie’s instructions.

            “Now focus on the head,” Jamie said, watching Jack play with ridged lip of his cockhead, his face screwed up in pleasure.

            “Pinch the tip,” Jamie told him. Jack shivered as he pinched and squeezed at the sensitive tip, which was a rosy pink that contrasted nicely with his pale hands.

            “Yeah, just like that. Thumb your slit,” Jamie encouraged, studying Jack’s technique. “You don’t have to be so gentle.” Jack whimpered softly, increasing the pressure with a full-bodied shudder.

            “Take your hands away,” Jamie bid the winter spirit. Jack’s hands shook as he pulled them off his straining prick. Jamie smiled and admired the deep pink color of the tumescent organ between Jack’s legs.

            “You’re doing well, Jack,” Jamie praised, looking up to hold Jack’s half-lidded gaze. The tip of Jack’s tongue snuck out to wet his lips and Jamie had to steel himself against lunging at his wintry boyfriend.

            “Touch yourself for me, Jack. Slow and hard.” Jack squeezed his eyes shut and began again, grasping his aching length firmly.

            “Nice, long strokes,” Jamie directed. “Take your time at the head, I want to see just how flushed it is against your hand.” Jack gritted his teeth and paused on every down stroke to show off the shining tip that was, by now, hypersensitive.

            “That’s it,” Jamie nodded, shifting his gaze between Jack’s pinched expression and swollen length. The mortal was taking unabashed pleasure in the desperate appeal in Jack’s gaze and the occasional twitch of his thighs fighting to come together and block the torturous pleasure.

            “Now finger yourself for me, Jack,” Jamie told the winter spirit. Jack’s breath stuttered and he reached down to coat his fingers with lube. Gripping the base of his prick in one hand, Jack delicately circled his hole with his fingertip before pressing inside.

            “Add another,” Jamie said after Jack had spent a moment getting used to the feel of one digit. He slid a second in without meeting any resistance and began twisting and scissoring his fingers without Jamie’s prompting.

            “Jamie,” Jack pleaded, his voice thin and reedy.

            “Do you want my help, Jack?” Jamie asked with a mild show of curiosity. “Have you learned your lesson?”

            “Yes, please, Jamie,” Jack whimpered, clamping down on his balls in an effort not to cum. Jamie reached toward Jack, his hand hovering over the spirit’s thigh.

            “What was it, Jack?” Jamie asked, meeting Jack’s eye without touching the spirit. Jack’s brow crumpled, unable to comprehend the question.

            “The lesson, Jack,” Jamie elaborated patiently. “Why was all this necessary?” Jack’s eyes widened and then his expression contorted in distress. He was too far-gone to think clearly.

            “Think back,” Jamie coaxed gently. “What happened this morning?” Jack’s brow furrowed, his fingers still clenched around his dick.

            “I wanted you to wake up,” Jack ventured, hesitating when nothing else came to mind.

            “That’s right, but I didn’t want to get up quite yet, did I?” Jamie reminded him. Jack shook his head. “Then what happened?” Jamie asked. Jack thought about it, his lips puckering in thought.

            “I… put my hands on your back,” Jack realized, blinking in surprise.

            “Yes you did,” Jamie agreed. “You know better than to do that again, don’t you?” Jack whimpered and nodded, his fingers flexing where they gripped his cock.

            “Let me hear you say it,” Jamie said, his hand still poised over Jack’s leg.

            “I won’t do it again,” Jack replied. Jamie raised a brow, silently prompting the spirit to continue. “I won’t wake you up when you say you don’t want to get up yet.”

            “Very good,” Jamie approved, dropping his hand to Jack’s quivering thigh. Jack moaned loudly and his hand spasmed on his dick.

            “Hold out just a little longer, Jack,” Jamie urged him, sliding his palm up Jack’s inner leg to knead the spirit’s taut balls. Jack’s groan sounded akin to that of a wounded animal.

            “Easy, Jack,” Jamie warned him, slowly gliding his hand over Jack’s steel grip and teasing the rigid length of his shaft.

            “Even after all this, your cock feels cool to the touch,” Jamie noted, pinching the tip between his fingers.

            “Jamie, your fingers…” Jack panted. “Please, inside.”

            “All right, Jack,” Jamie acquiesced. “Keep your fingers where they are.” Jamie prodded Jack’s entrance gently around the two digits already buried within him. He dribbled out more lube then gently pushed two fingers in alongside Jack’s own inside the already stuffed hole.

            “Oh,” Jack moaned, squeezing down hard on his cock. “Jamie.” Jamie took Jack’s cock properly in hand and curled his fingers to graze Jack’s prostate.

            “You can cum now, Jack,” Jamie permitted, dragging his fingers over the spongy bundle of nerves. Jack shouted hoarsely and cum spurted out, dripping down Jamie’s hand.

            “Mm,” Jamie murmured, leaning down to lap away the cold treat. Jack shivered when the mortal’s hot tongue came in contact with his icy shaft.

            “Jamie…” Jack mumbled, his hand shaking where it rested on Jamie’s disheveled hair.

            “You did just fine, Jack,” Jamie said, lapping up the last traces of Jack’s chilly release. Jamie sat up and met Jack’s hazy stare.

            “You,” Jack managed to say, his brow puckering ever so slightly.

            “Do you want to blow me, Jack?” Jamie asked in a husky voice.

            “Mmm,” Jack hummed in agreement, scooting closer. When the winter spirit kissed Jamie it was a sloppy press of lips and tongue since Jack was more focused on ridding the mortal of his boxer briefs.

            Jack pulled the elastic band out of the way and wrapped his fingers around Jamie’s straining erection. Jamie groaned at the cool touch on his heated flesh. Jack dragged his mouth down the column of Jamie’s throat and sucked a bruise into the mortal’s pale skin.

            “Mm, yeah Jack,” Jamie coaxed in a low tone. “Mark me up.” Jack gave an open-mouthed moan as he slid lower, nipping at Jamie’s chest and the toned muscles of his abdomen.

            The winter spirit slowed when he reached Jamie’s pelvis and began to mouth at the tender skin above the mortal’s groin. He lapped at the supple flesh of Jamie’s lower abdomen while gently stroking Jamie’s dick with his fingertips.

            Jamie wove his fingers through Jack’s hair and directed the spirit’s mouth toward his aching cock.

            “Suck me, Jack,” Jamie murmured, lazily running his fingers through the spirit’s hair. Jack let out a low sound of need and took the head of Jamie’s cock in his mouth. Jamie groaned as his eyes fell shut and his head dropped back against the headboard.

            “Nothing will ever feel as good as your mouth engulfing me, Jack,” Jamie muttered, his fingers clenching involuntarily as Jack’s lips stretched around his length.

            “The chilly cavern of your mouth and the icy path of your tongue cushioned around my dick, leaving it tingling…” Jamie trailed off and moaned.

            Jack took Jamie as far into his mouth as he could and sucked languidly, swallowing around Jamie’s dick when it became necessary.

            “You’re perfect at this,” Jamie mumbled, cradling the back of Jack’s head. Jamie’s breath hitched when Jack bobbed down even further then drew off and began lapping at the mortal’s shaft, pausing ever now and again to nurse the tip.

            “Just like that,” Jamie urged, his hips rising to meet the soft caress of Jack’s lips. Jamie couldn’t hold out for very long.

            The mortal boy gasped when he spilled all over Jack’s fist and Jack didn’t hesitate to clean up the mess. Jamie’s head flopped back and his arm fell from where he’s been stroking Jack’s hair.

            “Damn, Jack,” Jamie muttered, watching Jack crawl his way back up the bed and ensconce himself in the mortal’s arms.

            They spent a few moments cuddling and Jamie dozed off for a bit, although he did have to pull the blanket over both of them after his body cooled down somewhat from his orgasm.

            “Hey,” Jack murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Jamie’s lips. Jamie hummed in a vaguely questioning manner and looked up to see the subtle snowflake pattern of Jack’s ice-blue eyes.

            “Are you ready to wake up yet?” Jack asked with an affectionate smirk. Jamie huffed but smiled nonetheless at his cheeky boyfriend.

            “Yeah, yeah, I’m up,” Jamie groused, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

            “Oh, you are?” Jack asked his eyebrows rising deviously as he turned his gaze to Jamie’s crotch. “Well, if you’re ready for round two, I guess I can manage it.” Jack gave Jamie a sidelong look and grinned impishly at him.

            “Not like that,” Jamie objected, sitting up to shove at Jack’s shoulder. Jack laughed and climbed out of bed.

            “Just as well,” Jack called over his shoulder as he shimmed into his pants. “I have other plans for you.” Jamie raised a brow as he slid out of bed and went in search of clothes.

            “What kind of plans?” Jamie asked, rooting around his dresser drawer for a clean pair of boxer briefs.

            “The kind you need to dress warmly for,” Jack said, grinning secretively at the mortal. Jamie gave him an unimpressed stare before he returned to the task at hand.

            “Very helpful,” Jamie threw back over his shoulder.

            “Hurry and get dressed and you’ll see for yourself,” Jack shot back, tugging on his hoodie and collecting his staff from the corner where it had been leaning.

            Jamie finished dressing and told Jack he’d meet him outside.

            “Mom, Jack and I are going out!” Jamie hollered in the direction of the living room.

            “Where are you off to?” Ms. Bennett called back. As Jamie pulled on his coat and gloves, he stepped into the living room to talk to his mom face-to-face.

            “I don’t know, Jack won’t tell me,” Jamie grumbled, glancing out the window as if expect Jack to be peering through it.

            “How mysterious,” Ms. Bennett said with a light-hearted smile. “I’m sure it will be wonderful wherever it is.”

            “We definitely will, Ms. B,” Jack agreed, appearing behind Jamie and tugging a hat down around the boy’s ears then wrapping a scarf around his neck. Ms. Bennett laughed and waved them off.

            “Have fun, you two, and be safe.”

            “Will do, Ms. B,” Jack said, pulling Jamie toward the door.

            “Boots,” Jack commanded, shoving the footwear into Jamie’s arms.

            “Yes sir,” Jamie snarked, leaning down to pull one boot at a time. When he straightened again Jack was smirking lewdly.

            “You can use that later. Right now, march!” Jack instructed, pointing to the door.

            “Use what later?” Jamie asked in confusion. Jack didn’t bother to explain, only herded him out the door.

            “Ready?” Jack asked eagerly. Jamie didn’t get the chance to answer before he was swept into the air.

            The cold rush of air made Jamie’s eyes water and he could feel his cheeks becoming chapped, yet he was loving every minute of flying at Jack’s side.

            “Almost there,” Jack called over the wind. Jamie looked down to see there were no longer any buildings beneath them. Instead there were open stretches of snow covered land and forests that extended beyond Jamie’s line of sight. Then they came upon mountains with sheer cliff sides that rose up out of the evergreens.

            “Welcome to Yosemite,” Jack said, landing on one of the rocky cliffs.

            “Wow,” Jamie said, leaving the safety of Jack’s arms and going as close to the edge of the mountain as he dared. To Jamie’s surprise the vast body of water below them wasn’t frozen and there was barely a ripple on the water’s dark surface.

            “It’s breath-taking,” Jamie said, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun coming off the snow.

            “I thought you might like it,” Jack said with a smug grin. Jack’s smile softened at the look of awe on Jamie’s face.

            “The whole park is like this,” Jack said, moving to stand next to Jamie.

            “It’s incredible,” Jamie breathed, turning to face Jack. “Thank you for bringing me.”

            “I can’t wait to show you all of my favorite places,” Jack said with a bright grin. Jamie smiled back then crouched and carefully lay back in the snow. He spread his arms and legs out and proceeded to make a snow angel in the undisturbed snow atop the renowned mountain. Jack laughed and joined him.

            Once they were finished Jamie folded his hands over his stomach and simply lay looking up at the layer of clouds hanging in the sky above them.

            “I’m glad I’m going to be your companion,” Jamie said in a quiet voice without turning to look at the spirit. “I’ll never be able to imagine what it was like for you all those years, but I don’t want you to ever have to be alone again.”

            His declaration was met with silence, but Jack’s hand found Jamie’s gloved one and squeezed it tightly.

            “And with Sophie becoming Bunny’s companion and your mom being able to see the Guardians, there’s no worry of losing your family,” Jack pointed out, sitting up and grinning over at the mortal.

            “Come on, I want to show you more of the park,” Jack said, urging Jamie up.

            They spent the rest of the day flying across the natural landscape, spotting so much wildlife that Jamie started to wish he’d brought a camera.

            “We can always come back,” Jack reminded him as they watched a pack of wolves lope across a field. “I see this sort of thing all the time.”

            They also visited the falls and watched the white waters crash down the mountainside while the spray of mist formed rainbows in the sun.

            “Time to go back,” Jack said as the sun began to sink low on the horizon. “Before you get frostbite.” He grinned slightly at the term as he tucked Jamie’s scarf more securely around his rosy cheeks.

            “But the sunset, Jack,” Jamie complained, looking toward the deepening orange shades of the western sky.

            “Next time,” Jack promised, pulling Jamie in close before taking to the sky and heading east.

            Jack followed Jamie inside and helped him disentangle himself from his winter paraphernalia. As they headed for the stairs, the boys heard voices coming from the living room and went to investigate.

            “Sophie,” Jamie greeted when he saw his sister talking with their mom on the couch.

            “Hey Jamie. Hi Jack,” Sophie nodded, waving them over. “I was waiting for you two to get back.”

            “What’s up?” Jack asked, flopping down onto the loveseat caddie-corner to the sofa.

            “Aster and I have been discussing when we want our companion ceremony to be held. As Jack knows, there’s a Winter Solstice party held every year as well as a summer one. Bunny said he would like for me to be there whether I was simply his intended or his companion.” Sophie explained. “We talked about having it in the spring, but decided we didn’t want to wait.

            “So it will be held tomorrow. We’ve already cleared it with the other Guardians, and Mom said she’s free as well,” Sophie told them, smiling cheerfully. “Will you both do us of the honor of attending our companion ceremony?”

            Jack grinned and launched himself at Sophie, encompassing her in a giant hug.

            “Of course we’ll be there,” Jack declared. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jamie blinked and followed suit, hugging Sophie close.

            “Congratulations, Soph,” Jamie told her, squeezing his sister tight.

            “Thanks, Jamie,” Sophie said, turning to kiss her brother’s cheek. Jamie drew back and admired at his sister’s glowing smile.

            “The ceremony will be held at sunrise in the Warren,” Sophie said. Aster will be opening a portal for Mom if you wanted to use it as well.”

            “Uh, what should I wear?” Jamie asked, glancing down at his snow-soaked jeans and sweaty tee.

            “Nothing special,” Sophie assured him. “I’ll be wearing a dress from my closet. Aster says companion ceremonies are normally held in private with only close friends and family present. It’s the solstice party that we will need to be dressed up.”

            “When is the Winter Solstice party?” Jamie asked.

            “Two weeks from now,” Sophie said. “Don’t worry, Nora offered to make our outfits for the party. She’s a talented seamstress. She even made North’s outfit.”

            “I think clothes will be the least of my worries,” Jamie mumbled. Sophie gave him a compassionate look and stood, patting him on the shoulder.

            “Don’t worry,” she repeated kindly before turning to their mom. “I’m going to head back. It’s going to be an early morning tomorrow after all.” Ms. Bennett rose from her seat and hugged Sophie.

            “I can’t wait,” Ms. Bennett told her, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “You’re going to look so beautiful on your wedding day.” Sophie laughed and her eyes shone brightly with excitement.

            “Come on,” Jack whispered to Jamie, waving to Sophie as they made their way toward the stairs.

            “Wow,” Jamie said once they reached his room. “Tomorrow.”

            “Yeah,” Jack nodded. Jamie went over to his closet to look through his clothes.

            “How about the dark blue shirt?” Jack suggested, resting his chin on Jamie’s shoulder and placing his hands on the mortal’s hips.

            “That would work,” Jamie nodded, “with a pair of dress pants.”

            “You will look fine,” Jack said, drawing the word out with a sultry grin against Jamie’s cheek. Jamie chuckled and closed his closet door.

            “Your cheek is warm,” Jack noted, pressing his own more firmly against it.

            “I may have frostbite,” Jamie said, smiling and turning in Jack’s arms. “But it’s not on my face.” He tilted his chin back to expose the dark blotch on his throat. Jack smirked and traced the outline of the bruise with his fingertip.

            “Wonder how that got there,” Jack mused, leaning in to lick the mark. Jamie laughed and shivered at the cool, wet touch to his sensitive skin.

            “Bedtime,” Jamie told him with obstinate resolve. “I do no want to be late for my sister’s companion ceremony.”

            “Fine, you win,” Jack nodded, pulling back with one final press of his tongue. “To the bed.”

            “To sleep,” Jamie insisted, holding Jack’s eyes.

            “Yes, to sleep,” Jack teased, leaning forward and nipping pointedly at Jamie’s nose. Jamie blushed and trailed after Jack, crawling into bed next to him.

            “Sweet dreams, Jamie,” Jack murmured, kissing the mortal’s neck where he’d left the love bite.

            “Night, Jack,” Jamie mumbled, cuddling closer to the spirit.


End file.
